Rude Awakening
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Two fangirls, one a hack the other a complete and total jinx; the thing that brought them together The Transformers could tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers –

This is set to the BayVerse world

Summary: Two fangirls, one a hack the other a complete and total jinx; the thing that brought them together The Transformers could tear them apart.

Rude Awakening

**Chapter One**

**(Apartment – in the kitchen: Normal POV)**

A young blonde haired girl sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking chocolate hazelnut coffee. She gently glances up from her paper as the phone rings putting down her mug she answers it.

"Hello." she answers softly as she listens to the caller. "No, I'm sorry you have the wrong number its okay have a nice day." she replies cheerfully and goes to sit back down and she hits her mug by accident making it go crashing down onto the floor. "Oh damn it, not again." she mumbled as she quickly got to her feet to grab the dust pan and brush.

However as she cleaned the mess up she heard the front door open and knew her roommate and friend was coming home.

"Yo, are you here Rachel?"

"I'm in the kitchen cleaning up a broken coffee mug." Rachel sighed.

"Of course you are." Kira replied laughing as she sauntered into the kitchen and spotted her friend cleaning up the broken mug. "Hey Rachel, what's up?" Kira said. "So you did it again, huh; the klutz strikes again?" she asked with a hint of snicker and a smirk touching her lips.

Kira noticed the way Rachel eyed her the way her blue eyes shined with hurt. Kira knew Rachel was self conscious about her klutzy ways and how the kids in high school always teased her and called her a jinx. They had both just graduated last year and she often wondered what held their friendship together they were as different as night and day. But when she did start to wonder she remembered their love of the Transformers was the glue that held them together. Rachel was a dedicated Autobot fan who of course was a sucker for Optimus Prime the bossbot. Kira herself tended to lean toward the Decepticons and favored Megatron now he was a robot after her own heart. She snickered to herself as she realized how much she and the Decepticon warlord were alike and how much Rachel was like the Autobots. Well all except the serious problem with the klutziness and being a jinx.

Kira strolled over to the fridge and opened it and retrieved a can of soda and popped the tab and guzzled the can down. She put a bag on the kitchen table from the book store as she plopped down on a seat putting her feet up on the table and giving a big burp. Rachel put the last of the broken mug in a shoe box and put a warning that it was broken glass in it. Kira watched her shaking her head in annoyance as Rachel tended to be too neat and nice.

"What's in the bag?" Rachel asked as Kira smirked.

"Well, I found something for you at the bookstore a hardcover book with glossy pictures of Optimus Prime and mine is of Megatron." Kira answered as Rachel smiled and looked through it.

"Hey, it's got pictures from both movies in it this is really cool. Thanks Kira."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; don't go getting all weepy about it." she mumbled. "I found one with my mech and then stumbled on your mech." Kira added.

"Thanks regardless it was nice of you." Rachel grinned when she saw her friend's reaction.

"I don't do nice." she growled. "Slagging idiot girl,"

"The pictures are so cool in this book." Rachel said.

"Megatron's looking hot; that's for sure." Kira remarked as she looked at different pages and came to the picture of the scene in the second movie where Megatron was killing Optimus and smirked. "Now that's a hot picture." Kira replied as she caught Rachel's attention with the remark.

"Which picture is hot, Kira?" Rachel asked.

"Look." Kira said almost in an order as Rachel rolled her eyes at the order.

Rachel leaned over and saw the picture when Megatron stabbed Optimus in the back and blew his spark apart. Rachel frowned at the picture as her heart felt sad as she remembered how depressing that scene was.

"That is NOT hot, Kira no way." Rachel whispered.

"We both have our own ideas of what's hot and what's not I happen to think that it's hot." Kira snickered slightly as she grabbed a candy bar and ate it in three bites.

Kira got up suddenly.

"I need to use the can I will be right back." Kira said as she took off her leather jacket and her Decepticon insignia that she got a tattoo of showed brightly on her shoulder blade.

Kira talked Rachel into getting one which was an Autobot insignia of course; which was fine Kira just wanted her to be daring. Rachel shook her head and got up and looked in the fridge for something to munch on. She grumbled she didn't know what she wanted however pizza did sound good it really did.

"Hey, you want pizza tonight?" Rachel asked loudly to Kira.

"Why not sounds good." Kira hollered from the bathroom.

Rachel smiled and called the pizzeria and ordered a large extra cheese pizza and sausage as well as cheese sticks. Then she headed out into where the television was and sat down bringing a bottle of water with her. She sat it down and naturally she had to hit it making it spill all over. She growled to herself at her extreme klutziness which she never seemed to grow out of.

Kira came out and naturally she had to laugh at her friend; people often remarked that Kira resembled the girl who played Faith on Buffy the vampire slayer. Of course no one actually said Rachel resembled any actress; though she was your average looking girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and average body weight. She was particularly busted and that tended to make the guys stare; which made her all the more self conscious especially with her tendency to be klutzy and a jinx.

**(40 minutes later)**

The girls were eating their pizza and cheese sticks along with drinking both bottled water and sodas. It wasn't until Kira put the TV on that something weird happened. There on the news was the guy who played the Secretary of Defense John Keller on the news. The reporters were asking him questions like he really was the Secretary of Defense and they were talking about the terrorists attacking Mission City.

"What the hell?" Kira exclaimed. "Hey Rachel come here, hurry!" Kira ordered as Rachel sighed and came into the room.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Look, isn't that Jon Voight from the Transformers?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked.

"Well why is he acting like he really is a Secretary of Defense?" Kira asked.

Rachel sat back down and watched the news with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't get it, why would he be doing that?" Rachel asked.

Kira whistled then.

"Someone is having an identity crisis in his old age." Kira snickered as Rachel just shook her head.

"I don't get it why would they do this?"

"Who cares he is obviously having issues it's not any of our concern." Kira said as she went to grab her book and almost had a cow when she is. "What the slag just happened, why is my book all blank? Everything is _blank_!" Kira shrieked.

"What, oh very funny," Rachel said.

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Come here and look for yourself then." she snapped.

"Fine, I will." Rachel answered as she walked over and saw that not only Kira's book blank but her book was also.

Kira watched as Rachel quickly ran to their bookshelves where all their graphic novels and books of the Transformers were and found every book was blank. She threw each book down onto the floor, their movies were gone, their posters were gone; everything except their tattoos they remained for some reason.

"Okay, what the frag is going on why is all our stuff about the Transformers gone?" Kira demanded as her eyes widened and she ran to her laptop and typed out Transformers fan fiction and the search turned up nothing.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"The Transformers fan fiction is gone, Rachel!" Kira yelled.

"What? What is going on?" Rachel demanded as Kira shook her head.

The two girls fell silent as they heard Jon Voight's voice once more as they stared vacantly at the television.

"Hey, do you think?" Rachel suddenly asked.

Kira didn't know what to think she honestly didn't how could they one minute be happily in their own little world and the next be thrown into a world that was supposed to be fictional?

"One way to find out," Kira said with a slight irritated tone.

"What how?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"I am hacking into the government computer." Kira said as someone was opening their front door and in came their land lord.

He saw the girls and his eyes narrowed and he gave them both suspicious and angry looks.

"Who are you two you don't belong here?" he demanded as the couple with him eyed them with shock.

"What?" the two girls shouted.

"Take your stuff and leave before I call the cops!" he ordered as the two girls scrambled to throw things into their duffle bags not wanting the cops involved right now.

Kira made sure she held onto the laptop and they rushed out and Kira reached for her wallet in the pocket of her blue jeans as she looked through it and found none of her identification nothing no ID at all.

"Check your wallet for ID!" Kira ordered.

"What why?" Rachel asked.

"Just do it, Rach." Kira said in a scared tone.

Rachel frowned but took her wallet from her purse and saw she had no ID as she ruffled through her wallet her eyes met her friend's eyes.

"My ID is gone everything from my credit card to my license." Rachel cried as fear rose up and wrapped around her heart like a snake coiling around its victim.

"Yeah and so is mine."

"Kira, what is going on?"

"We don't exist, that's what's going on." Kira informed her friend as she gaped at her friend in shock at her words.

**(Normal POV)**

Rachel looked at Kira like she had magically grown two heads but when Rachel thought about it how else could either of them account for all the peculiar things that suddenly started to happen to them.

"Come on, we need to find a place where I can hack the government files my laptop is charged all the way so let's go." Kira said as Rachel followed her.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"There that burger joint should do we can buy some soda or shakes or something so they don't bust our chops about using their tables." Kira said as Rachel looked in her wallet for money and dropped everything onto the ground. "Oh come on Rach, don't be your klutzy self now." Kira said annoyed as Rachel frowned as she picked everything up and shoved everything into her purse taking a five dollar bill out and thrusting her purse into her duffle bag as they headed into the burger joint.

The girls ordered chocolate shakes and fries; it was then that the newspaper lying on the top of the counter caught Rachel's eye. However the guy behind the counter gave her a dirty look and grabbed the newspaper and nodded outside.

"There are newspapers in the machine outside BUY ONE." he growled as Rachel looked shocked by his rudeness.

Kira smirked and just pulled Rachel to a table that was by itself so no one would bother them.

"I need to buy a newspaper something isn't right I thought it said on the date 2008." Rachel said as Kira merely eyed her.

"Go ahead I will stay right here and as Glen would say work my magic." Kira said as neither girl saw the massive black Topkick pull up and three soldiers get out and walk in.

Rachel turned and headed outside to get a newspaper from the machine; but as always her klutziness worked its magic and she dropped her money.

"Oh slag it." she mumbled as she heard an annoyed cough behind her.

Rachel froze and spun around startled as a man in his early thirties wearing tight black jeans and a taut muscle shirt, black boots and had wavy black hair. Rachel frowned, but couldn't take her eyes off him. He was good looking in a strange way though she couldn't actually put her finger on why he looked so dangerous.

"Need help." he grumbled.

"Yeah, thank you; it's my curse I am klutzy." Rachel replied as she put her hand out and he put the coins in her hand. "Thanks for being so nice to me." she said nervously, as he merely nodded and muttered something under his breath and watched as she got a newspaper and hurried back inside the burger joint.

Rachel put the newspaper on the table and read the date as she had feared it had said 2008 instead of 2010.

"Look, read the date on the paper." Rachel whispered as she saw Kira's expressions turn from terror and then she just started laughing wildly. "What, what happened?" she asked as she glanced over at the laptop. "You're in, what are you reading?" Rachel asked as she read the files that Kira brought up. "How the hell can you get in so fast?" Rachel demanded.

"I'll tell you later, look these are all dates and times and look at this it's the files from Sector Seven and how they are disbanded now by order of the president requested by the Autobot leader Optimus Prime." Kira read as Rachel blinked back her surprise. "Hey wait a sec; these are files for NEST I hacked into the computer files for NEST." Kira said.

"So, they are real because we got sucked into some other world where they exist and we don't." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, kinda cool huh?" Kira said with a snicker.

"I need another drink want another one?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah another chocolate shake." Kira said as she clicked on other files. "Hey this means the Fallen hasn't come yet or any of the other things, huh?" Kira mumbled.

Rachel walked up to the counter and as she gave her order for the shakes she looked around and spotted Major William Lennox walking up and she found the words just tumbling out.

"Major Lennox, hi." she said as he frowned at her.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Huh, not really but you're the head of the new NEST team, right?" Rachel asked as she suddenly shook her head and realized her mistake. "Never mind strike that I have to go." Rachel said as she grabbed the shakes and looked back once and saw him going over to Epps and Graham with a frown on his face.

However she looked at Epps getting a phone call and she quickly hurried over to Kira; who also seemed a little nervous.

"We have to go now!" Kira ordered as she grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her to the door where the black Topkick was parked.

(Lennox, Epps and Graham)

"What's going on?" Lennox asked.

"Apparently someone hacked into the mainline of our computers at NEST but the special tracking lines that the Autobots placed in them are working. The trace landed here a laptop in use here it was Bossbot that lined it up." Epps said.

"That girl….." Lennox mumbled.

"The one who knew you and knew about NEST you mean?" Graham asked.

"Yes, she's mixed up in this I can just feel it." Lennox said as Epps watched the two girls leaving and saw the laptop under the other girl's arm.

"They're leaving if we're going to detain them we better do it now." Epps said.

"Okay, let's go." Lennox ordered.

(Outside with the girls)

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she wrenched free of her friend's grasp.

"Well I think after what happened with the Decepticons the files at the NEST computer were alerted to the hack and they traced me and knowing how fast they traced Glen and Maggie on the first movie not wanting to be busted again." Kira remarked sourly.

"Again?" Rachel asked.

"Forget it, I will tell you later why are you so red in the face?" Kira demanded.

"Lennox, Epps and Graham are in there I might have made the mistake of letting him know I knew who he was." Rachel said as Kira groaned.

"I always get stuck with the crazy jinx screwing things up." Kira mumbled.

"I am not a jinx." Rachel said as Lennox, Epps and Graham came out of the burger joint spotting the girls.

"You two hold on." Lennox ordered.

"RUN!" Kira yelled as the two girls ran and Rachel nearly tripped trying to keep up with her friend. "We have no time for your klutzy antics." Kira growled. "They have Ironhide damn." she snapped.

**(Inside of Ironhide)**

"Major those two femmes know exactly who you three are and also know about Decepticons and NEST." Ironhide said with an irritated huff.

"Yeah, we know try and cut them off, Hide." Lennox ordered as the two girls ran like crazy trying to escape the weapons specialist and soldiers.

**(Normal POV)**

Kira ran like the devil himself was chasing her they managed to find a wooded area and that was when they stopped running. They both tried to catch their breath as Rachel dropped to her knees.

"I'd like to see Ironhide follow us through here." Kira snickered.

"This is insane, Kira we shouldn't even be here this isn't even our world we don't even exist here!" Rachel yelled.

Kira stopped and listened hearing something close by.

"Shut it for a minute." Kira hissed.

"Gotcha!" Lennox exclaimed as he tackled Rachel while Kira took off running with Epps and Graham on her tail.

Lennox had a strong hold on Rachel and grabbed her duffel bag pulling her to Ironhide's vehicle form.

"Look, we didn't do anything wrong honest." Rachel said as Lennox threw her duffle bag in the back of Ironhide earning a low grumble from the weapons specialist.

"Really and hacking into our NEST files isn't doing anything wrong?" Lennox demanded as he forced her inside of the cab. "Why'd you run like that if you were so innocent?" Lennox demanded. "What were you looking for?" Lennox demanded.

"Where are Epps and Graham?" Rachel asked ignoring his question.

"They are retrieving your friend." Lennox replied.

"Yeah, good luck with that." she laughed knowing Kira that wouldn't happen.

**(In the woods)**

Kira ran like wildfire through the wooded area and Epps was chasing her down until he could finally get close enough to tackle her. Kira fought violently trying to claw at his hands and then his face; when that didn't work she tried to viciously go after the 'family jewels'.

Hey, hey, hey, ENOUGH!" roared Epps.

"Let me go, soldier boy!" Kira snarled as she kept fighting them.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Graham yelled.

"I am not going to talk to flame boy!" Kira hissed.

"What, what are you talking about flame boy?"Graham demanded.

"Just calm down we have someone who needs to talk to you." Epps replied as he kept trying to keep a good hold on the fighting young girl.

"You heard me I am not talking to THAT Autobot leader EVER!" Kira snapped as her leather jacket came off her shoulder revealing her Decepticon tattoo which seemed to shine almost eerily.

Epps and Graham eyed the tattoo and then each other.

"She's a Con?" Graham asked confused.

Kira suddenly feeling extra rebellious got a really stupid idea.

"That's right I am a Con tremble human insects." Kira growled as she snorted in laughter.

"Let the bossbot interrogate them." Epps said after a few minutes.

"And I told YOU I ain't talking to him!" Kira roared. "Let me go!" she ordered fighting the two soldiers.

**(Inside of Ironhide)**

Rachel saw Kira fighting with Epps and Graham and she couldn't help but laugh at her friend always the fighter. Lennox had gone to help calm the wiry girl as Ironhide's holoform crackled to life startling Rachel.

"What do you find so amusing, femme?" grumbled Ironhide as Rachel saw he was the one who helped her with her money before.

"Hey you helped me when my money fell on the ground, thanks Ironhide." Rachel said as he huffed and narrowed his eyes.

Rachel saw Epps motion to Kira's shoulder and she grimaced as she knew they wouldn't understand the tattoo.

"Nononononononono, they will not understand." she mumbled.

"What?" Ironhide snapped.

"Nothing." Rachel mumbled as she realized when Optimus saw that tattoo he wouldn't understand either he would automatically assume the worst they all would.

Ironhide narrowed his eyes at her and saw Lennox motion to him with the speed of a rattlesnake Ironhide slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Rachel said with a wince as Hide smirked and got out of his vehicle form.

Rachel saw the expression on Ironhide's face when he saw the tattoo on Kira's shoulder; then he marched over to his vehicle form and opened the door and checked Rachel's shoulder and was surprised to find the Autobot insignia staring him in the face.

"You have our insignia on your body; but why would you align yourself with a Decepticon?" Ironhide demanded as he slammed her back against the seat. "Optimus will get to the bottom of this; you two better pray to Primus he's in a good mood." Ironhide warned as his holoform disappeared and Lennox got in the driver seat; while Rachel was left in the cab with Lennox; Epps and Graham got in the back with Kira.

Rachel was looking out the window and she could feel Lennox's eyes on her. She turned around to see the scowl on his face and she winced.

"What?" she said suddenly annoyed with the scowl on his face.

"Do not get smart mouthed with me you two are in a lot of trouble." He remarked.

"Hey why are you guys not at Diego Garcia yet?" Rachel asked as Lennox glanced at her strangely.

"How did you know we're going to be stationed at Diego Garcia?" Lennox asked as his eyes narrowed.

Rachel just turned toward the window and mumbled. "Never mind." she grumbled.

"Young lady you and your friend are in a world of trouble." Lennox said.

"Yeah I know that already." Rachel said sighing.

Rachel was not actually thrilled with the Autobots thinking she was some sort of evil person; because she wasn't, she was an Autobot fangirl and would always be one especially where a certain Autobot leader was concerned.

**(Autobot base in Nevada)**

Several NEST soldiers watched as Ironhide pulled up; Lennox got out of Ironhide and headed for the other side of the vehicle. He unlocked the handcuffs and grabbed Rachel and pulled her into one of the buildings. Epps and Graham both had to take a hold of Kira because she was a feisty one and it took both men to keep her settled down. The girls were brought to a room and left in there; while the three soldiers went to talk to some people.

Rachel was pacing nervously as Kira smirked.

"You have to stop that slagging pacing it's starting to grate on my nerves." Kira mumbled as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What did you say to them when they saw your tattoo of the Decepticon insignia?" Rachel asked.

"If you must know…"

"Yes, I must." Rachel said.

"Graham I think it was said she's a Con and I said something to the effect of yes cower before me or something like that I can't remember." Kira said with a giggle.

Rachel rolled her eyes then.

"Your joking isn't helping we're in trouble in." Rachel said as unbeknown to them several men were watching them through one way mirrors.

"Oh relax would you, ten to one the ones who will be coming back to question us will be the Autobots." Kira said.

"I want to know something you said you didn't want to get busted again what did you mean?" Rachel asked.

Silence….

"Well, I hacked into a lot of different things in our own world school records, police computers and other personal and important type people's computers. I was sent to juvie a few times because of it I was a problem child." Kira said with a chuckle as she sat Indian style on the chair.

Kira paused slightly.

"But in this world I am a little no body with no past." she said.

"That's just it no names, no past when they can't find anything about us we will be treated like criminals or worse like Decepticons." Rachel remarked as Kira rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself you're an Autobot fangirl particularly for Optimus Prime." Kira said as behind the mirror stood John Keller, General Morshower, Galloway and the three NEST soldiers who brought them in.

(Where the six men are)

"These two girls know entirely too much what do your metal buddies have to say about this?" Galloway demanded.

"They are just as concerned about this as we are, sir." Lennox said as he looked over at the girls frowning.

"Is the Autobot leader going to interrogate them?" John asked.

"Yes sir, he and Ratchet are going to do it." Epps said.

"Does it truly look like the one is a Decepticon?" the General asked.

"She has the insignia and the other girl has the Autobot insignia." Graham said.

"What does their leader say about that?" Galloway asked as they saw the door open and Prime and Ratchet's holoform's walked into the room where the girls were.

The men fell silent as they watched the two Autobots question the two girls.

"I am not talking to you." they heard the one with the Decepticon insignia say.

"That one has a real attitude problem." the General said.

Optimus sat down and watched both girls but his gaze settled hard on Kira.

"Why do you have the Decepticon insignia and how do you know about Autobots and Decepticons?" Optimus asked as Rachel recognized the voice and knew it was Optimus in his holoform.

"Optimus." Rachel whispered as his holoform's head snapped back looking at her.

"What did you say?" Ratchet asked her in a snarl as she jumped at his snarl flipping her chair back and falling on the floor while Kira burst out in hysterics.

"Have a nice fall?" Kira snorted out spitting water out of her mouth from the bottled water she was drinking.

"That's not very attractive." Ratchet hissed at Kira as Optimus went over to Rachel and helped her up.

"Come on, up you get."Optimus ordered as Kira rolled her eyes.

"This is why I think Megatron is hot and flame boy over there is a moron." Kira growled.

"What did you just say?" Optimus and Ratchet snarled.

"Megatron is not hot, youngling; he is deadly." Ratchet snapped.

The look that crossed Kira's face as she stared at Optimus as she spoke the next words shocked and angered Rachel completely.

"I know he is deadly especially to flame boy when he tears his spark apart." Kira snapped as Rachel gasped.

Optimus gasped, and his optics narrowed in shock.

"Watch your back, Optimus Prime because you will be run through and killed." Kira said as she started to get up. "I'll be leaving now." Kira said snidely as she turned toward Rachel. "Without you."

"What but we're friends, Kira?" Rachel asked as Kira shook her head. "Why?" Rachel asked as she saw her friend get to her feet.

"You're not leaving." Optimus said his tone laced with anger and a hint of disgust.

"Watch me." Kira said. "In case you've forgotten you're in your holoform's not really a threat like that." Kira retorted and then she turned her attention to Rachel. "Have fun with them, Rach; but I am going to find the real mech with the brass." Kira said as she looked at Prime. "See how long your base lasts with HER around." Kira said as she went to open the door several soldiers stood in the doorway with rifles. "You can't hold us here, it's kidnapping and THAT'S a felony!" Kira growled.

"So is hacking into military files, young lady." General Morshower said as he approached with Jon Keller, Galloway, Lennox, Epps and Graham.

Kira snorted in annoyance with the general's words; then her eyes made contact with Galloway.

"Hey Rach, shit for brains is here." Kira said as she saw Galloway narrow his eyes at her.

"That will be quite enough you two are in a lot of trouble for hacking into the military files of NEST." Galloway said.

"Oh please Rachel didn't do anything I was the one who hacked into your files; she's a jinx and too klutzy to do anything worthwhile like that." Kira mused then added. "THAT one could no sooner do anything to help or save anyone she is and always will be a klutz and a jinx." Kira retorted giving the general a little wink. "You're even cuter up close and personal like." Kira snickered as she heard the shocked gasps then only making her laugh like an insane person.

Optimus and Ratchet were quick to notice the hurt expression in Rachel's eyes; but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"General, may I speak to you please." Optimus said.

(Optimus and General Morshower in the hallway)

"I believe it would be better to split the femmes up the one seems more receptive to us then the other; and we need to know how they know of us and have our insignias." Optimus explained. "It would seem if there are facts we need to know the other femme would be more honest with us."

"I see your point but Diego Garcia is a long journey and if she is going to be on the base. Well, you'll need to know her age if she is legal age to make decisions without parental consent." the general said.

The general turned toward Kira. "How old are you girls?" he asked as Kira huffed.

"Just answer and stop wasting time." Epps said to Kira who merely rolled her eyes.

"Guess." Kira snapped as she froze when she heard Rachel's voice from the room.

"We're both nineteen, sir." Rachel said as Kira glared daggers at her friend.

"Way to go, Rach." Kira mumbled. "A Stoll pigeon as well as a klutz and jinx."

"Thank you." General Morshower replied to Rachel who merely nodded.

"Rachel will stay with NEST while you Kira is it; you will come with us for interrogation and possible detainment." the general said as Kira crossed her arms.

"Yeah and what if I don't want to come with you, huh? What if I decide I want to leave and find Megatron what's to stop me from doing that huh?" Kira demanded as Ironhide's holoform snarled and grabbed her tightly. "HEY, LET ME GO!"

Ironhide had a good hold on her as she struggled like a wild woman.

"Our holoforms are very advanced human femme and since you've aligned yourself with Decepticons you will be treated as such." Ironhide snarled as Kira fought against his grasp. "And your precious Megatron is dead." he growled.

"I will tell on you!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah who are you going to tell?" Ironhide demanded.

"Starscream." was her only answer as the general and the others headed for their transportation as Kira was handcuffed by the one of the soldiers and led away.

Rachel was standing by Ratchet's holoform when Optimus turned back toward Rachel.

"Your choice in friends seems a bit debatable especially with someone who would align themselves with Decepticons." Optimus said as Ironhide came back in.

"Transformers were actually all we had in common actually she was the wild one I am well she nailed it. The klutz and the jinx the girl who always did something wrong or caused something to happen. You might want to rethink having me on your base, Optimus; Kira was right about that." Rachel said. "And right about me I am useless; because I am a jinx."

"You are not a jinx, femme." Ratchet said.

"In my world I was I still am in this one too." she said.

"Your world?" Ratchet asked.

"We don't exist here like in our world you don't exist; there you're fictional characters where I am from I mean. There are books, cartoons, movies, figures, bedspreads, sheets just about everything about you guys. There are also fan fictions about you and the funny pairings Optimus and Sam, Optimus and Ironhide or Ratchet and also with Megatron." Rachel said as Optimus shuddered in disgust.

"You mean sparkmated with that evil monster why would someone write something like that?" Optimus demanded.

"You didn't write anything like that did you?" Ironhide demanded.

"No, I always made stories where Optimus fell for a human." Rachel said as all three bots huffed.

"Optimus would never fall for an organic so get that out of your head, little human." Ratchet said as she looked over at Prime who smirked slightly and narrowed his optics.

"We do not go out of our species." Ironhide said as Rachel felt her heart sink.

"Oh…." she said as the bots all clearly heard the catch in her voice.

"So you have no family in this world?" Optimus asked changing the subject.

"I have no family period I used to live with my grandmother but she died two years ago. My parents got a divorce when I was ten; he would beat on my mother. But the abuse never stopped she kept getting mixed up with losers who either drank or whatever until the last one beat her to death and tried to beat me. I tried to help her even though I was afraid but my klutzy self screwed up as usual. I should have been able to do something I should have been able to save her but I couldn't." Rachel said as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Rachel no one should lose a creator like that." Optimus said.

"You tried your best I am sure." Ratchet replied softly but gruffly.

She didn't answer only wiped her eyes.

"Do you have other friends in your other world?" Optimus asked. "We will see to trying to find some things for you; you will be at the base for a long time."

"I have a few trusted friends here and there; my only belongs now are what's in that duffle bag that Major Lennox took from Me." she explained.

"Your bag will be given back to you, Rachel don't worry." Optimus said as she nodded.

"Kira mentioned something about Megatron killing Optimus he has never killed Optimus." Ratchet said as Rachel turned toward Optimus.

"The Fallen wants you dead Optimus you are the only thing standing in his way of destroying Earth with a machine called the Sun Harvester it's used in destroying suns. If he uses it and the sun is destroyed our world will die." Rachel said.

"Who is this Fallen?" Ironhide asked. "I'll blow him off this planet I will." he growled.

Rachel looked sad then.

"You can't kill him only a Prime can kill him and Optimus is the last of the Primes." Rachel said. "And about Megatron, he will come back to life and more powerful he will be gunning for you Optimus. I will do whatever I can to keep you protected from that whatever you need; I will help you and the Autobots to be prepared for this future battle." Rachel explained as Optimus nodded.

"Thank you and yes when we get to Diego Garcia we can discuss this more I will look forward to more talks about your world as well." Optimus said as Rachel smiled as the three holoforms walked out with Rachel but vanished suddenly as three vehicles broke apart and gears spun around and snapped in place as she found herself looking up at Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide in their robot forms.

"Wow, you guys are so big and wow big." Rachel said as the three mechs found the little organic rather amusing and much nicer and pleasant than her so called friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Autobot base)

Rachel couldn't believe it Optimus Prime was real and she was talking to him and the other Autobots. It was so cool.

However as Rachel turned from Optimus she saw another bot walking up; he was a yellow one. She frowned not understanding who this yellow bot was at first; mainly because of all the bots she remembered from the two Transformers movies that was yellow and also black were Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"Optimus, who's that?" Rachel asked as before Optimus could answer her the yellow bot gave her a nasty sneer.

"Another squishy come on Prime really now." the bot retorted as Rachel couldn't place that bot at first until he started calling her a squishy then she realized who it was.

"Wait, are you Sunstreaker?" she asked as he gave her a scowl and narrowed his optics at her.

"When did he arrive?" Rachel asked.

"He's been here for a year; but we didn't find him until now." Optimus said as Rachel realized things were slightly different with a different bot added in the mix.

She sighed then.

"How do you know my name, squishy?" Sunstreaker demanded of Rachel. "Answer me, you nasty little fleshy!" Sunstreaker shouted at her.

"Sunstreaker, behave." Ratchet grumbled as Sunstreaker ignored the CMO and picked up Rachel.

He shook her up just a little; which was not a good idea.

"Please don't do that, Sunny." she begged softly.

"What the slag did you call me, fleshy?" he demanded as he shook her once more harder than he did before.

Rachel felt her stomach go all queasy as Ratchet noticed she was becoming pale very quickly.

"You need to stop shaking the human." Ratchet said urgently.

"No, not until IT answers and listens to reason; filthy disgusting creatures." Sunny growled giving her another violent shake causing her to suddenly hurl all over Sunstreaker's chest plates. "Ewwww, it ejected lubricants all over me! Oh slag, that's gross." he snarled. "Foul creature!" he exclaimed, dropping her as both Optimus and Ratchet made a mad dash for the falling human.

Optimus caught her easily in his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaky is all, but thanks Optimus." she answered as the Prime nodded and then shot Sunstreaker a dirty look.

"That was uncalled for Sunstreaker." Optimus growled.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at Rachel then. "That creature better stay away from me." Sunstreaker mumbled as he stalked away his energon boiling with anger through his systems. "I mean it keep that squishy away from me; it's disgusting." Sunstreaker grumbled.

(Rachel's POV)

Wow, the cartoons and books really pegged Sunstreaker's character; he's vain and nasty with humans. I walked him stalk away sighing as I realized I was going to have to try and make it up to him somehow; only question was how?

Optimus' voice broke me out of my own little world. "We are leaving for Diego Garcia tomorrow and you will be with us, Rachel." Optimus told me.

"For how long?" I asked.

He sighed. "You will remain with us indefinitely." he said.

"Oh I see, because of what I know right?" I asked.

"Yes among other things." he said as I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered as he tilted his head at me and just watched me.

Like it mattered our old world was nothing compared to this one; I think I'd rather stay here any day. I am relatively sure Kira would agree with me too; except naturally she would rather not be a prisoner of NEST.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Rachel?" he answered.

"What will happen with Kira?" I asked.

He sighed then. "She will be taken to a special place used by NEST and interrogated and also be put on watch until she answers everything asked her by General Morshower, John Keller and Galloway." Optimus explained.

I knew Kira would never ever tell them anything she was so much like the Decepticons it was eerie. She had the personality like Megatron ruthless and cunning. Actually when I thought about it Optimus was right my choice in friends was in questionable she was hard and vicious; but I really didn't think she could truly physically hurt anyone.

(In a military vehicle where Kira is)

General Morshower glanced at Kira and shook his head. "Young lady, you are in a lot of trouble and yet you sit there with a smug expression on your face." he remarked as she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not talking to you any of you….. Not listening not listening LALALALALA." Kira mumbled as she glanced at the three men with contempt in her pretty eyes.

"I can see this is going to be a fun trip." Keller said sarcastically.

Abruptly the driver of the military vehicle had to swerve, as a silver and grey Audi R8 came out of nowhere hitting them. Kira glanced out the window and saw the Decepticon symbol and knew right away it was Sideways. It was then a police cruiser sped up spun around the passenger door flinging open as a gruff and angry voice spoke to Kira.

"Human femme, get over here NOW!" it ordered as Kira scrambled grabbing her duffle bag and opened the door.

"Stay where you are." Galloway ordered.

"Sorry, it's like you said I'm a Decepticon not an Autobot." she mused as she ran to the police cruiser. "Barricade, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, human." Barricade said as she got into his vehicle form.

"So actually how did you know about me?" Kira asked.

"There isn't anything that goes on that we don't know about; besides your one of us." Barricade mused as his holoform crackled to life. "Show me." was all he said.

Kira slowly took her leather jacket off and Barricade's holoform stared at the insignia on the human and smirked.

"What were you doing befriending an Autobot?" Barricade demanded.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure by the way where are we going?" Kira asked.

He chuckled. "You will be taken to the Nemesis where someone rather important wishes to speak to you. He knew of your arrival and knows you will be very important in destroying Optimus Prime and the Autobots." Barricade explained.

Kira remembered from the movie that the Nemesis was on Mars and wondered who would be taking her there.

"Who is taking me there?" she asked.

"Starscream, he is waiting for you at a secret location." Barricade stated as she nodded.

"Okay." she said as she ran her hand over his dash as his powerful engine revved angrily.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Huh, oh nothing just….. nothing." she said suddenly.

Barricade pulled into an old abandoned airstrip and there waiting for him was Starscream. Kira had her duffle bag slung over her shoulder as she looked up at Starscream his presence suddenly making her smile.

"What are you smirking for?" Starscream demanded.

"I wasn't aware I was smirking I smiled yes but smirk wasn't aware I was." Kira said as Starscream snarled but transformed into his F-22 Raptor jet form.

"Put her into my cockpit." Starscream ordered as Barricade put her into his cockpit and he blasted off for the Nemesis.

Kira did indeed like the Decepticons but if memory served her correctly she would be facing the Fallen now and she was slightly nervous about it.

"Are you taking me to the Fallen?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

Silence….

"Have you brought back Megatron yet?" she asked.

Silence from Starscream….

"No."

"Oh okay." Kira said.

"Why?" he asked in a curious; but suspicious way.

"Oh nothing, just wondering." she replied as she saw they were coming closer to their objective.

Kira swallowed and tried to collect her nerve as she was suddenly brought to the Nemesis and would be forced to face the Fallen. Kira knew she'd have to watch her saucy tongue with the Fallen, he'd never accept her tone for one second, and she was not in the mood for being squished any time soon.

Kira was instructed by Starscream to go into the Nemesis; which is exactly what she did. She ran her hand over the clammy surface of the walls, her fingers damp with the wetness.

"Ewww, it's so gross in here." she complained looking around, as she saw the clusters of robot hatchlings. "Wow, that's the hatchlings like in the movie." she whispered as Starscream came in and bowed.

"The fleshling, my masters." Starscream stated.

Kira never heard the 'masters' part; she merely continued to look around. Kira for the most part kept to herself, she ran her hands over the clusters stunned at the clusters. "This is so cool baby robots." she mused as the fallen watched her half amused and half disgusted with having to trust a human.

Kira slowly turned where she could see the fallen and Starscream.

"Come closer, child." the fallen replied as Kira walked up and quickly bowed in front of the ancient Decepticon leader clearly shocking him, and Starscream with her actions.

"How may I serve you?" she asked, as the fallen lowered his hand for her to climb on.

It was clear to Kira, that she could win massive trust points, if she could get a shard to revive Megatron.

"You are not from this world, are you?" the fallen asked her.

"No sir, I'm not from here." Kira answered as he motioned for her to continue.

"Where I am from well you and the Autobots are fictional characters not real. They are only in cartoons, movies, books, graphic novels, toys and things like that." Kira explained.

"I see." the fallen replied thoughtfully as he continued to hold her in his claw.

Kira laughed a little as Starscream watched her suspiciously not really wanting to trust the human. "I was a troublemaker in my world; I am a hacker and got in trouble with the law. I also like to mouth off too keeps people on their toes." she said as she suddenly fell silent.

Kira gazed at the hatchlings then back at the fallen. "Sir, I know where there is a shard to revive Megatron." Kira offered as she heard chuckling, but not from the fallen or Starscream.

Kira turned around and gasped, there walking up was a very online Megatron; who stalked over to the others. "This is the fleshling with the knowledge we seek?" Megatron growled as Kira cringed just a little.

"Megatron is online?" she asked and turned toward Starscream. "You said he was offline." she said.

"I lied." Starscream mused.

"But how?" Kira asked.

"Starscream found an Allspark shard and that is how we revived Megatron." the fallen explained.

"Oh…" Kira replied as she wondered what else would be altered with her and Rachel here.

"So, you have a friend who is an Autobot?" Megatron asked with a sneaky tone.

"Well, we were friends yes; but she's not really a problem she is a klutz and a jinx." Kira explained to Megatron and the others, who looked mildly confused by her words.

Megatron and Starscream did a search on the World Wide Web for the expressions she used, and smirked when they found it.

"Perhaps this can be used to our advantage." the fallen said.

"How master?" Megatron asked.

"I am not sure yet but never throw away a chance to destroy the Autobots especially that retched Prime." the fallen said as he stared down at Kira making her shiver unconsciously.

(Autobot base – In Nevada)

Rachel watched a few more Autobots talking with some of the human soldiers of NEST. However, she didn't recognize the two except for Sunstreaker who had joined them. She walked up to where Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet were standing talking.

"Optimus, who are they?" She said pointing toward the two robots.

"Wheeljack and Prowl." Optimus answered.

Rachel's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Optimus lowered his hand for her to climb on and she slowly did. But she fell off his hand, having him think fast, and catch her with his other one.

"That would be my infamous klutziness returning." she informed the Autobot leader.

"Your fine. " Optimus said as he gently placed her on his shoulder.

"Hold onto his smoke stacks to be sure." Ratchet ordered, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and stuck her tongue at the CMO.

This only made Ratchet smirk at her.

"If I were you, I would put that glossa away." the CMO remarked with a certain haughtiness.

"Hmmmm, smart aft." she mumbled as Optimus couldn't help but smile at the little human femme.

Rachel tightened her grip on Optimus' smoke stack; which only seemed to amuse the Autobot leader slightly.

"Optimus, do you trust me?" Rachel asked; suddenly making all three Autobots become silent.

"Rachel, we do not know you enough to say we trust you; we are concerned with the knowledge you possess. We would be lying if we said we were not concerned with things you know about us and NEST." Optimus said as she sighed.

"So basically, I am a prisoner no matter how you dress it up; that's why I am being taken to Diego Garcia." she stated. "There's no way I can escape from there; so that's why you mentioned it to General Morshower, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Optimus was silent at first, and then spoke to her. "How did you know…." Optimus asked.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know." she replied.

She glanced over at Sunstreaker, who glanced over, and sneered at her as her heart sank. Sunny continued to give Rachel that sneer, which made her rather uncomfortable.

"Optimus, why is Sunstreaker so cold toward me?" she asked as he and Ratchet glanced over at Sunny.

"He doesn't like humans at all." Ratchet mused.

"Well yes, I know that part; but I thought, he'd behave a little in front of Optimus." she said.

Rachel didn't understand things at all; this was not how the second movie went at all. She sat there on Optimus' shoulder frowning Sunstreaker, Wheeljack and Prowl were not in the second movie; so why are they here now?"

Did that mean Megatron was already revived and they were planning to try and kill Optimus?

"Optimus promise me something, okay?" she asked softly.

"If I can." he answered.

"Do not rush into anything if you hear Sam is in danger at his college." she said as that got all three bots attention spinning.

"Why would you even say such a thing?" Optimus asked his tone more than a little annoyed.

"Because if you try to rescue him with Bumblebee's help; you will die by Megatron's hand." she said urgently.

The Autobot leader frowned and so did the CMO and weapons specialist.

"You seem to know quite a bit about that and why is that?" Ironhide demanded.

"It's the second movie and he WILL die; the fallen needs him out of the way so he can destroy our sun with the sun harvester." Rachel explained as Ironhide huffed.

"Once we get to Diego Garcia SHE should be locked up." Ironhide suddenly said with a snarl.

"What, but that's not fair I am only trying to help." she replied.

"You're trying to help him into an early grave, slagging femme." Ironhide snarled as Ratchet plucked her from Optimus' shoulder and put her on the ground.

"Major Lennox it might be a good idea to put her in handcuffs." Ironhide growled as Lennox, Epps and Graham nodded.

"I was wondering when you guys would say that." Lennox said with a slight chuckle as he approached Rachel.

She glanced up at Optimus who wouldn't look at her. "I didn't do anything wrong I am only trying to help." she said as Lennox snapped the handcuffs on her.

"You must have done something to change their minds about you." Lennox said as Rachel dropped to the ground her stomach feeling sick now as she hated being treated like a criminal or worse a Decepticon.

(Decepticon Base on Earth – Throne Room)

Kira was surprised again the base was entirely different from the movie Revenge of the Fallen. She saw all the different Decepticons gathered and saw two jets; and she tapped Megatron's arm he glanced down at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Who are they?" Kira asked as she saw the look on Starscream's face.

"Starscream's trine Skywarp and Thundercracker; why?" Megatron asked in an irritated tone.

Kira frowned.

"I thought you knew all about us?" Starscream demanded with a snort.

"They weren't in the first or second movie." was all Kira said.

"What is she talking about?" Skywarp asked with glare, as Barricade watched the human with growing frustration.

"This makes no sense to me; everything is supposed to be exactly like the movie!" she shrieked as Megatron continued to watch her. "Just like at some point you kill Optimus Prime." that got Megatron's attention and the fallen along with every other Decepticon.

"What did you say?" Megatron demanded putting his hand lower for her to get on.

"You kill Optimus Prime while he is distracted looking for Samuel James Witwicky." Kira said.

"Explain from the beginning please." Megatron ordered. "And leave nothing out."

"Okay, well Sam touches an Allspark shard and the symbols go into his mind; you send a Decepticon pretender after him. I believe her name was Alice and she is killed by Mikaela Banes with a car. Anyway Grindor picks them up with some sort of grappler he sends through the car roof top. He drops the vehicle into an abandoned warehouse and Starscream is there and saws the car in half and spits on Sam. You appear after and knock Sam onto this table thing and the Doctor Scalpel I believe his name is the German spider robot. He goes to saw Sam's head but Optimus and Bumblebee show up and a huge battle ensures. Optimus takes off with Sam and Bumblebee takes Mikaela and that Leo guy; but you catch up to Optimus. Optimus battles you, Starscream and Grindor and he kicks your asses all of you. He tears off Starscream's arm and he kills Grindor by ripping his face apart. However you three do exhaust him and he is hurt; which Is why when he is distracted looking for Sam you get him. You stab him through the back and lift him off the ground; and blow his spark apart. He collapses onto the ground; and his last words are to Sam for him to run." Kira explains as Megatron smiles dangerously. "Wait there is more….." she says in a hesitant tone.

"What?" Megatron demands.

"Optimus will be revived by Samuel James Witwicky and…." she pauses and looks to the fallen. "He will destroy you by ripping your face off and crushing your spark with his fist." Kira replies as the fallen looks quite startled by this information. "And he kicks your butt once again Megatron." she said as Megatron growled at this.

"We cannot let this happen, my apprentice; who knows this information besides you?" the fallen demanded of Kira.

"Rachel of course, why?" Kira asked as the fallen glanced over at Megatron and smiled.

"Then we will have to find a way to capture her so she cannot help Optimus." Megatron said as Kira burst into a fit of laughter then.

All the Decepticons watched Kira in Megatron's hand like she lost it completely.

"Is she malfunctioning?" Thundercracker asked as Kira fell to her knees in Megatron's hand.

"You don't get it, guys; she isn't a threat. She is a klutz and a jinx she can't do anything right. Trust me, when I say this if she does try to help anyone it will backfire and she will cause a major disaster at the Autobot base." Kira said still laughing.

"You better be right little human, because I want to be able to kill Optimus and hear his begging for his life." Megatron snarled.

"Regardless, she is to be brought to me understood?" demanded the fallen.

"As you wish, my master." Megatron said bowing as Kira also out of respect for the older Cybertronian bowed.

The fallen looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"I am going to recharge show her to her new quarters, my apprentice." the fallen requested.

Megatron nodded, and rose to his pads and headed for the room; she would later learn it was also Megatron's quarters to her surprise.

"You will be in my quarters, little human; so do not try my patience, understood?" Megatron ordered.

"Okay, is it okay if I listen to music?" she asked.

"I don't care what you do; as long as you do not cause trouble for us." Megatron said as he left the room.

Kira set up her laptop; and clicked her Windows media player and played all her tunes on the laptop. She played 'Spirits in a material world' by the Police and then she noticed Starscream and his trine watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Skywarp asked.

"Bopping."

"What's that?" the jet asked.

"Dancing to the music, haven't you guys ever just cut loose and done something out of character?" Kira asked as he tilted his head at her.

"No…" was all he said.

Kira shook her head. "Okay, I am going to teach you guys to cut loose and the best song to do that too is the 'Macarena' Are you game?" she asked as Starscream narrowed his optics at her.

"Very well, let us see this Macarena." he said.

Kira smiled and clicked the song on the laptop and did the dance first. Then to her shock the three jets followed her and started to dance as well as singing to the song. She grinned and thought to herself how Rachel would get a kick out of this and her heart sank. Rachel was still her friend and for one terrible second she wondered what would happen if Megatron got his claws on her friend?

Unexpectedly however the door slammed open and Megatron stood there glaring at the three jets.

"What the slag are you three glitches doing?" he demanded.

"Don't be mad at them, Megatron; I was teaching them the Macarena." Kira said.

Megatron stepped in and bent down wrapping his one claw around Kira's body. "

"Humans should be seen and NOT heard; do not distract my men with such nonsense." Megatron ordered.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." she whispered as he glared at her. "Get back to your duties, now!" Megatron ordered of the trine. "If you wish to amuse anyone it will be my master or myself, understood?" he demanded.

"Yes sir."

"Very well." he said as he saw her pull a candy bar from her duffle bag. "Do you need to refuel?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said.

"Make a list of refueling nourishments you need and I will send Barricade after them." he said.

"Okay." she said as she saw him walk out of the room.

She sighed, and started in on her list finding herself wondering in amusement what Rachel was doing with the Autobots.

(Diego Garcia)

Rachel had fallen asleep in Optimus' vehicle form her hands still handcuffed; when they reached Diego Garcia. They used C-17's to bring all the Autobots to the base, and quite frankly, Rachel was glad it was the kind of plane you couldn't look out and see out of. She wasn't afraid of heights she just hated planes; she wasn't sure why but they just did.

Once they landed the Autobots were shown where they would be; and for the most part no one, absolutely no one trusted Rachel even Optimus Prime. She wasn't left alone at all. So, at all times she was guarded by an Autobot; though they had naturally removed the handcuffs.

Rachel reached into her duffel bag and pulled her IPod out and put her earphones on and laid across Optimus' seat and sighed. She hated being a prisoner like this and wished they'd trust her. She felt a faint odd feeling almost like a tickling feeling and realized Optimus was scanning her for the hundredth time.

"What are you checking for I have no weapons?" she asked almost in an insulted tone.

He didn't answer at first and Rachel just sighed. "I'm not a threat." she mumbled.

"Rachel, look at it from our point of view; you come out of nowhere with this story about being pulled into our world with knowledge about us and NEST. You have our Autobot insignia and your friend has a Decepticon insignia; and we have no clue as to the fact SHE could have brainwashed you; or did something to make you become hostile and turn against us." came the voice from the speakers.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already, Optimus." she muttered.

She ran her fingers over his seats, then as she felt tears in her eyes; but wiped them away with disgust.

"I AM NOT EVIL!" she suddenly shouted at the Autobot leader.

Optimus jolted a little at her harsh tone.

"You are not required to shout my audios are working properly." he remarked coolly.

"I just wish you'd trust Me." she whispered.

"Trust is earned not just freely given out." Optimus pointed out.

Rachel frowned, but she understood their reasons for not trusting her; but it didn't make the looks or snide remarks feel any better. "I am not your enemy, Optimus; why are you treating me like I am?" she asked.

Optimus' engine roared in anger as he once more growled at her.

"You are friends with a known supporter of the Decepticons; who can hack into computers and retrieve government secrets at anytime." Optimus roared through the speakers as she cringed at his fury.

Rachel was silent as a knock on his window startled her and made her jump. "Major Lennox, what's wrong?" Prime asked as his window opened.

"General Morshower, John Keller and Galloway are here by helicopter; and boy are they angry." Lennox said as he looked at Rachel.

"Oh joy, Galloway is here big whoop." Rachel mumbled.

"Is she behaving for you?" Lennox asked.

"Debatable….." was all Optimus answered with; as Rachel grabbed her duffle bag and flung the door open.

"Don't slam it!" Optimus ordered, but he said it too late; because she slammed it shut and ran into the hanger.

However she hadn't expected to run into the general or the others. "Young lady, stay put!" Galloway ordered, as Rachel backed up and touched the moving platform; which would be used for visual meetings with Optimus in the future.

The second she touched it, her charm for breaking things kicked in, and it came crashing down. She cringed as she turned facing the three infuriated men. She could feel her heart slam into her chest, as fear coiled around her heart.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean It." she whispered in a pleading tone of voice.

Galloway gaped at the destroyed platform at the thousands of dollars lost by her klutziness. "I cannot believe you just broke our moving platform." Galloway mumbled as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide walked over.

"We'll order another one; we have no choice now." Keller said.

"Keep her away from anything important!" Galloway demanded.

Rachel shrank back tears blinding her vision. "I told you I was sorry; and I didn't mean to do It." she offered softly as Optimus saw the tears and instantly he regretted how he had treated her before.

"Well I guess that fixes everything, doesn't it?" Galloway snapped, as she ran out of the hanger completely embarrassed by what happened.

"Let her go she can't cause any problems outside." Keller mumbled.

"Don't bet on it." Galloway snarled.

"We have a much bigger problem to deal with." the general replied with a sigh.

"What is the problem, general?" Optimus asked.

"The Decepticons have the other girl." Keller answered for the general.

"That isn't good with all the knowledge she has about the Autobots and NEST." Lennox said.

"Indeed…." Optimus said.

"At least, we still possess the other femme." Ratchet said as Galloway snorted.

"She's a one woman wrecking team all in one." he snapped.

(Outside the hanger)

Rachel sighed, as she looked at the fences; she felt so out of place here. But it was so cool to be with the Autobots; it was her wildest dream come true. She realized dimly she would have to work hard; because she wasn't trusted. Rachel found herself longing to make them trust her aside from Kira the Autobots were all she had now.

Then it dawned on Rachel; she could try to protect Optimus from Megatron and the Fallen. She could keep him alive; she knew she could do that. If she could do that; maybe just maybe she could win the Autobots and NEST into finally trusting her.

She smiled sadly and touched the fences and when she did her blouse got caught on it. She pulled away ripping an immense hole in her blouse.

"Damn." she muttered as she hadn't realized someone was walking up.

She saw the stupid hole and grumbled as she heard snickering behind her. She turned around seeing Sunstreaker shaking his head.

"You really are what the humans call a klutz, aren't you? You ruin everything you touch." Sunny cruelly remarked as she gazed up at Sunstreaker; then gave him her back fighting tears.

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes; as she wiped them away in annoyance. She walked away from Sunstreaker and sat on a box marked DANGER EXPLOSIVES. Sunstreaker walked back to the other Autobots grumbling and told them where the girl was; however that didn't set to well with the humans when they found out.

"Get her off of there! They are weapons the way her klutziness is going; she'll destroy the whole damn base." General Morshower roared in anger as the NEST team went over to where she was.

Rachel wasn't one for smoking, but she was nervous, and she had a pack in her duffle bag; and was smoking. Lennox and the others nearly blew a stack when they saw her smoking on the base especially when they had Dynamite in a box a little ways a way.

"HEY, STOP THAT!" Epps ordered as his yelling startled her and her lit match went flying toward the open box of dynamite that someone had been putting away before. "HIT THE DIRT!" Epps yelled as he and Lennox grabbed Rachel making her shriek.

The Autobots grabbed as many humans as they could to protect them from the blasts. However, one of the soldiers that was rather close to the blast wasn't that lucky, and he ended up with a leg being blown off in the blast. The base was in shambles and when Rachel, Lennox and Epps walked up everyone glared at the blonde giving her murderous looks.

"You DO NOT I repeat DO NOT ever smoke near dynamite!" Lennox yelled.

"He startled me by yelling at me." Rachel said trying to justify her actions as she pointed toward Epps.

"Don't make up excuses you walking disaster area." Galloway grumbled.

"What now the base is in shambles?" Lennox asked General Morshower.

He sighed. "We have no choice we go back to the base in Nevada; we pack up what is salvageable. Optimus would you mind having one of your men watch her?" he asked.

"Yes general, I will do it." Optimus replied as he transformed and opened his passenger door. "Come on, get in." Optimus ordered as Rachel grabbed her duffle bag and slowly walked to the huge Semi.

She threw her bag in and then climbed into the cab and he closed the door and locked it. Rachel saw out of the corner of her eye his holoform crackled to life and he was watching her. She could feel tears rolling down her face as she kept thinking to herself over and over again. If she did this horrible klutzy thing how would she keep Optimus Prime safe; when she was a danger to the whole NEST base.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Two days later- Autobot base – Nevada)

Rachel was in one of the apartments on the base; she was alone and just laid on the bed listening to music. She had noticed no one came to the apartment to check on her; but there was a guard positioned at the door at all times.

She heard what sounded like a sports car and got up and peeked out the window; and saw Bumblebee with Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. She smiled sadly as she realized what she had to do to help Optimus; she had to get that Allspark shard that Sam had. However she wasn't sure how she would do it seeing how they never let her out of their sights. She had to try especially if she wanted to save Optimus Prime from a brutal death.

She went to the door and opened it; and the guard stopped her in her tracks though from leaving.

"I just want to talk to Sam and Mikaela." Rachel said.

"Get back inside the general wants to talk to you in a while." the soldier replied with a sneer, as her heart pulsed wildly in her chest.

"Okay." she whispered shutting her door; while she flopped on the bed as tears ran down her face.

Rachel put her earphones on and put it louder; and just laid on her side and closed her eyes falling asleep.

The soldier had contacted the general and he sent Lennox and Epps to get the girl to bring her where the Autobots were and the other men were. Lennox knocked to make sure she was decent, and then when she didn't answer; they unlocked the door and walked in.

Rachel was sound asleep as Lennox walked around and saw her face was streaked with tears. He frowned.

"What?" Epps asked.

"She's been crying." Lennox remarked as Epps rolled his eyes.

"She should cry she destroyed our base in Diego Garcia." Epps snapped.

"Don't be a hard ass Epps." Lennox ordered as he gently shook the girl sleeping. "Wake up, Rachel." he said as Rachel startled flipped her hand up; which caused it to connect to Lennox's face.

Lennox fell straight onto his butt as Rachel glanced down on the floor seeing Lennox there.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked tiredly.

"I just thought I would sit down and make myself comfortable on the floor." he snapped rubbing his face.

"You shouldn't sit on the floor its dirty there and cold." she said.

"No really?" Lennox grumbled as he grabbed her arm. "Let's go." he muttered pulling her to her feet.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" she ordered, as she saw Epps pull out handcuffs and put them on her wrists once more.

"Let's go." they said as they brought her to General Morshower and Director Galloway.

Epps removed the handcuffs and pointed to the chair. "Sit down." he said; as she obeyed for fear of them doing something in return to her.

Lennox handed her bottled water and she tilted her hand. "Thanks." was all she said opened it and took a drink.

"You will tell us everything you know starting with what are the Decepticons after?" Galloway demanded.

Rachel frowned at his tone he used with her; but nodded that she would comply. "They are after the sun harvester and the key for it; if the fallen gets the key first and activates the machine he will destroy our sun. But he knows he has to destroy the one bot that can destroy him….." she started to explain as Galloway interrupted her.

"Who can destroy him?" Galloway demanded.

"Only a Prime can destroy him and Optimus is the last of the Primes; so he has to be protected at all costs." Rachel said as Galloway made a sarcastic sound this only irritated Rachel more. "You know no one liked you in the movie either you were cruel to Optimus and the Autobots." she started to say as Optimus walked up silently listening carefully to her words. "You called Optimus Prime scrap metal and you were trying to force them off the planet." Rachel said as Galloway narrowed his eyes at her.

"I never called him anything such thing." Galloway mumbled.

"Everyone knows how you feel it's so obvious, Galloway; look why can't you just put yourself in Optimus' place? He is here with his team trying to keep his people alive; while trying to protect a world where some of the inhabitants are not nice to them. It has to be hard for him, and yes he isn't perfect, and quite frankly I don't think there is a human here on this planet that is." Rachel said as Optimus smiled sadly suddenly very impressed with the little human femme.

"You said you're trying to protect Optimus what happens in the movie to Optimus?" General Morshower asked her.

She sighed. "Grindor kidnaps Sam, Mikaela and Leo in a car Mikaela steals to get away from the Decepticon pretender. Mikaela kills the pretender and in the process Grindor swoops in and shoots a grappler into the car and takes it away. Sam almost falls out of the car at one point and then Grindor drops the car into an abandoned factory. Starscream cuts the car in half and spits on Sam and then after Megatron rears his ugly mug and then knocks Sam onto this table. Optimus and Bumblebee show up and battle them; Optimus gets Sam and takes off. Megatron goes after them and Optimus and Megatron are fighting and Megatron being the coward he is calls for backup. Optimus is battling three Cons himself and he was kicking major butt; but he got badly injured too. Megatron blinded him in one optic and his movements were tiring badly and fast. He cut Starscream's arm off and killed Grindor by ripping his face off. It was when he was distracted looking for Sam when Megatron used that horrible sword and stabbed him through the back lifting his body high off the ground and blowing his spark apart with his cannon. Optimus didn't die right away though he told Sam to run in a pained voice before he offlined." Rachel explained.

She heard a gasp and turned to see Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide standing behind them. It was quite obvious to her that Optimus was concerned as well as Ironhide and Ratchet were.

"What was Megatron after from the boy?" Galloway asked.

Silence….

"I need to use the rest room." Rachel said running off to her apartment to use her bathroom.

"Doesn't she know we have rest rooms over here?" Epps mumbled.

"She's stalling." Galloway insisted.

"What, why do you say that?" Lennox asked.

"Because she is deliberately not answering that one question about that Wittcaly kid…." Galloway said as Sam and Mikaela walked up.

"It's Witwicky." Sam said. "Should I spell it really slowly for you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Galloway glared at Samuel James Witwicky like he would have no problem strangling the boy.

(Rachel's apartment)

Rachel sighed and took a deep breath; she had to get her hands on that shard. She also needed something to control Megatron, Starscream and Grindor but what she had no idea of. However getting that shard meant being sneaky, and she was not that great at being a deceiver. This also meant she would have to sneak into Sam's house something that if caught by Bumblebee could prove very bad for her. She took a deep breath once more and looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Rachel, you can do this for Optimus; he is worth the risk he is a hot robot." Rachel said to herself. "Oh my God I know I did not just say he was a hot robot." Rachel mumbled to herself.

Of course Rachel knew he was just as Kira was crazy about Megatron. She heard a knock at the door and sighed and went to open it. There stood Mikaela Banes smiling nervously at Rachel; who noticed the girl looked uneasy around her.

"They're waiting for you." she said.

"Are you afraid of me?" Rachel asked as Mikaela looked at her incongruously.

"No, why?" Mikaela asked.

Rachel knew Mikaela was lying; if there was one thing Rachel knew it was reading people. If the others told Mikaela and Sam about her and Kira's background; they probably both do not trust her.

Rachel sighed suddenly. "Do me a favor tell them I feel lousy and I am going to sleep, okay?" Rachel said as Mikaela touched her arm making her stop.

"They won't believe you." Mikaela said.

"I don't care, I am too tired and not feeling all that great." she said as she closed the door and went to bed.

Rachel remembered that Wheeljack was the Autobot who made inventions; she wondered if she could ask him some questions to get his help in making something to control Megatron, Starscream and Grindor? It was worth a shot most definitely worth a shot.

(Decepticon base)

Kira was watching Megatron recharge, and smiled as she climbed down onto his chest. She knew his armor was quite different from Optimus' as she settled down in a little niche she found. Megatron onlined his optics feeling movement by his chest and glanced down seeing Kira snuggled down in her little niche in his armor. The warlord started to growl, but then smirked and laid his claw gently over her.

"If you help me please my master by helping me to destroy my brother and you can prove to me your species isn't a total loss after all." Megatron said. "However, I do worry about your friend; what's her name Rachel?"

"Yeah, but I don't her being a threat, Lord Megatron."

The words just tumbled out and Megatron smirked as his one sharp finger ran over her back.

"Tell me again in detail how I kill my brother and the sounds he makes as he is dying." Megatron replied in such a wicked way.

Kira enjoyed the closeness with Megatron; but somehow she felt Rachel was in danger; and she wasn't sure she liked that idea.

(Wheeljack's workshop)

Rachel walked into Wheeljack's work shop; as he glanced down at her after she coughed loudly. "Yes femme, can I help you? Aren't you supposed to have a soldier with you at all times?" he asked.

Rachel sees him lower his hand to the ground for her to hop on; which she does and he places her on the table.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked.

"If I can…. what do you need help with?" he asked.

"Well….. Do you think it's possible to make an invention that allows you control over others?" she asked as he glanced at her oddly.

"And what OTHERS are we talking about?" he demanded. "Do I need to comm Optimus about this?" he asked anger starting to seep into his voice.

Rachel panicked now she didn't need him calling Optimus; she had to protect him at all costs. "No, that's not necessary I meant in general and meant it like a joke." she quickly said.

He vented. "Yes, I can make a chip that can be remotely used; how many would you need?" he asked.

"Three I need." she said. "Wheeljack, look you have to trust me okay; but you can't tell the others all you need to know is I am trying to keep Optimus alive, alright?" Rachel said her eyes pleading as Wheeljack nodded and sighed.

"Very well, but don't make me sorry I did okay?" he asked.

"I promise you have my word." she said as he nodded as he helped her down onto the ground.

Rachel ran out of Wheeljack's work shop and ran under Ironhide's feet. She heard him growl and mumble about humans running under foot. He went on with his business as Rachel headed for her apartment and stopped when she saw Lennox, Epps and Graham coming out. She frowned, but waited until they left and then went into her apartment.

She went inside and she noticed her things were moved; and her heart sank with fear. She knew what they were doing in her apartment; there was only one explanation the general had to have ordered them to bug it. She could feel her heart hurt; she knew her actions weren't helping the situation but she was trying to help in her own way. She had to get to Sam's tonight and get that shard no matter what. She faked being sick by running to the bathroom and sounding like she was hurling constantly. Then she decided to go to bed and play it down until she figured the coast was clear to take off.

(Many hours later)

Rachel was careful about making noise; she peeked out the window; and saw the soldier normally posted was not there. That was highly unusual but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. She opened the door and snuck out and ran over to the fences.

"Damn, I forgot I would have to climb over these." she mumbled as she started to climb her clothes getting snagged as she did.

However as she got on the other side she got herself tangled somehow only Rachel could manage it. She had herself hanging on the fence just as the security light was moving all over the base. She knew that was to make sure no one got on the base that wasn't allowed. She had to get off the fence before it found her and she got busted by the NEST soldiers or one of the Autobots. She finally ended up ripping her top as she went falling onto the ground landing on her butt. She laid flat on the ground so she wasn't caught by anyone.

She had an idea where Sam lived and hitched a ride there. However she needed to be let off away from the house and her reasoning was because of Bumblebee. Rachel sighed and headed for Sam's window; she knew she'd have to climb once more and be extra careful. She knew in the Revenge of the fallen movie when those kitchen appliances came alive; it wasn't until Sam yelled for Bumblebee that he came to him. So maybe she would have a chance without Bumblebee interfering'; because Lord knows if he calls Optimus she could never explain this to anyone.

"Okay, here it goes." she whispered as she started to climb up to his window and luckily for her the window was open.

She remembered from the movie his window was open a lot; she climbed into his room and bit her bottom lip as she saw two figures in his bed.

She automatically figured it was Mikaela and she was right she saw the girl's long dark hair. She definitely didn't want to get caught; she'd rather face Bumblebee any day than an enraged girlfriend; who would misread her being in her boyfriend's bedroom.

Rachel tip-toed over to the closet and found his football jersey; she shook it and the shard like in the movie fell to the floor. Rachel picked it up and headed for the window. Rachel was expecting the same thing to happen to her; that happened to Sam in the movie. It shocked her when it didn't happen; however as she climbed down things were going too smoothly for her. She couldn't get away without getting caught her klutziness had to rear its head of course. She was climbing down and her foot slipped and she went crashing down to the ground.

"Damn that hurt." Rachel mumbled.

She rubbed her butt, and went to turn around to find a certain yellow and black Camaro behind her.

"Bumblebee, I can explain." she said, as he revved his engine angrily pinned her so she couldn't escape. "Okay, I know this looks bad, and I also know he's your charge I wasn't trying to hurt him." she tried to urgently explain to the furious Autobot scout.

"What were you doing?" Bumblebee's radio blared not recognizing the song he was using to talk with.

"Please don't call Optimus, it's important that Sam doesn't get what I just took please." she begged.

"Explain…" the radio blared once more.

"Sam had an Allspark shard on a football jersey from the Mission City battle; then in the movie the symbols from the Allspark go into Sam's mind. Megatron and the Fallen want Sam because of it and they know they can't get to Sam with Optimus protecting him. They also know Optimus is the only one standing in their way of destroying Earth. Because of this shard and what Sam could know Optimus will die brutally. I refuse to let that happen if I can stop it from happening; and save him the universe will have its protector." she explaining as he kept racing his engine trying to figure out if he should believe her or not.

She opened her hand showing the Autobot scout the shard. "See, I am not lying." she said as she put the shard into her pocket in her top that was directly over her heart.

Bumblebee opened his passenger door; and Rachel ran over and got in and he took her back to the base. She hid by Bumblebee's orders so he could sneak her back into the base. He distracted the soldier guarding her door as she ran into the apartment forgetting about the surveillance in her apartment. They would know she was out in the night but not where unless of course Bumblebee told on her.

However it wasn't Bumblebee's fault about the soldiers and the Autobots knowing she snuck away from the base. Bumblebee was brought to Optimus who talked with him along with Ironhide and Ratchet.

"She went to Sam's?" Optimus asked startled a little bit.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Why would she do a fool thing like that, what possible reason would she have?" Ironhide demanded.

Bumblebee lowered his head and vented; he knew he couldn't lie to Optimus. He was like a father to him besides being his leader and friend.

Bumblebee explained using his radio and the conversation between them which he recorded.

"She's as devious as the other one." Sunstreaker mumbled walking up.

"Her intentions were honorable she was trying to save my life." Optimus said.

"I am concerned of her contact with the shard though." Ratchet said. "I believe we should take it from her, Optimus." Ratchet said as Optimus nodded.

"Affirmative, let's go." Optimus said as they headed for the apartment transforming so they could use their holoforms.

(Inside Rachel's apartment)

Rachel was holding a hand to her chest as her vision blurred suddenly and she fell to the floor unconscious.

The three holoforms of Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet ran into Rachel's apartment Optimus got to her first.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" Optimus asked.

"She's out cold; her pulse is very weak; we need to get her into the medical bay NOW." Ratchet ordered.

"Bumblebee, where did she put the shard?" Ironhide asked when they didn't see it.

Bumblebee used his radio and Ratchet's eyes widened on his holoform as he realized what was happening.

"Slagging human…." Ratchet grumbled as he scanned her body and saw the shard had somehow dissolved into her body or more importantly into her heart. "The shard is inside her heart." he said urgently.

Ratchet took her into the medical bay and tried to save the girl's life; Bumblebee felt guilty that he allowed her to talk him into keeping the shard.

"This is not your fault, Bumblebee." Optimus said as his scout just whined sadly.

Optimus informed General Morshower of the current situation; and he promised to keep him updated on the situation.

(The Decepticon base)

Megatron and the fallen were talking between themselves about killing Optimus and Rachel both. "It would be benefit us to kill them both the first chance we get." the fallen stated.

"Yes, it would and I think I know who can help us set them up." Megatron answered.

"Who?"

"My little pet Kira." Megatron explained as standing by the entrance way was Kira hearing everything.

(Kira's POV)

I didn't care if they killed Optimus Prime; but I did care if they killed Rachel. She was harmless and she was my friend; but I knew she would fight to keep Optimus online. So, if I helped one I had to help the other with no questions asked; so I would do it no matter what. I just hope I don't get myself killed in the process of trying to help them.

(Autobot base – Medical bay)

Wheeljack walked up to Prime and pulled him aside. "Rachel came to me about making some sort of remote controlled chip that could control things. She asked me to make three of them; she said it was for a prank. She asked me not to tell you, but in light of everything that's happened I felt you should be aware of it." Wheeljack said.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Wheeljack."

Rachel's eyes opened and locked with Wheeljack's optics. "Traitor." she mumbled as she tried to pull the covers over her head.

"Stop that slagging little human; what in Primus name were thinking taking that shard like that?" Ratchet demanded as Rachel looked at Optimus.

He looked concerned, worried and angry all at the same time. "I am trying to save his life." Rachel said firmly as Ratchet glanced over at Optimus. "Why is it so hard for any of you to understand the fallen is not playing games he wants Optimus dead!" she exclaimed as Ratchet scanned her and found her blood pressure was raising to dangerous levels for humans. "I don't want him to die the world and universe needs him." she replied as Ratchet got a sedative ready for her just as Sam and Mikaela stormed into the medical bay demanding to see Rachel.

"Where is she?" Sam yelled as he and Mikaela marched in anger seething from both.

Ratchet injected the sedative into Rachel's arm and ignoring her protests of not wanting anything.

Once she was out Ratchet turned and bent level to Sam and Mikaela. "My patient is resting and apparently she was trying to save Optimus' life as well as you from being a casualty of Megatron's."

"She was in my room while we were sleeping; Bumblebee can't hold secrets from me." Sam grumbled. "Keep her away from my house!" Sam yelled as he and Mikaela stormed off.

(Rachel's mind and dreams- Rachel's POV)

I opened my eyes and ended up having to cover my eyes at the bright light hitting my eyes. "Where was I?" I asked as the scene looked familiar.

It was the scene where the first Primes talked to Sam; oh my God I was dead the shard killed me were my first thoughts. I suddenly heard soft laughter then someone was laughing at my expense…. figures.

"You are not dead, child." the voice said as several massive figures approached.

"I didn't say that out loud; how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"You are connected to us now; you have taken the burden from Sam it is now yours. You and our last descendant are connected far more than even he realizes or you for that matter." the one Prime replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He smiled. "You will slowly become a Cybertronian. Optimus has started to care for you, but hides his feelings. It is prohibited for Cybertronians to become involved with any species other than their own. Optimus is lonely; the war has torn his spark in so many directions. He so badly desires peace; but he wants to find love once more like he had with Elita-1."

"You mean his sparkmate?" I asked as the gigantic being nodded.

"Yes."

I lowered my head as a smile touched my lips. "So, Optimus and I will be together?" I asked.

"Yes after hurtles are passed for one thing Megatron and the fallen must be destroyed." he said.

"Wait a sec, I thought just the fallen gets killed?" I asked trying to figure out why this wasn't following the movie; because so far none of this was like the movie at all.

"Things have been altered since you and Kira arrived the balance has shifted; and Megatron is very determined to kill his brother." the one Prime replied.

I stiffened at that. "No, I will not let them kill Optimus." I remarked with strong confidence making the ancient Primes smile or at least look like they were smiling.

"Your bravery matches our last descendant's; you will be perfect for him."

I blushed at that; mainly because no one ever really told me I would ever be good for anyone.

"You will be known as StormRaider when your transformation is complete and you will be a seeker. Your old life will be gone along with your old identity from the ashes of the old will emerge StormRaider seeker and future mate to our descendent, Optimus Prime. Are you up for the challenge?" the Prime asked me.

I know that this probably would have sounded all crazy; but I half expected there to be a tribal drums or something at that point. Crazy I know I have a flare for the dramatic.

I smiled. "Yes, I am completely; I will protect Optimus with my life if need be." I said.

"Go back and rest; but be alert, child." he remarked as his voice sounded so far away.

(Decepticon base)

Kira opened her laptop and bit the side of her mouth nervously; as she tried to hack once more into NEST files. She had a lot of trouble getting in but she finally got in and left clues about Megatron and the Fallen's plans about attempting to kill Optimus and Rachel.

However as she was leaving clues a shadow suddenly loomed over her; he glanced up seeing Barricade behind her. "What are you doing?" he demanded of her.

"I'm trying to find out some information from the NEST files, why?" she lied as Barricade scanned her and narrowed his optics.

"You're lying." he snarled as he grabbed her and brought her to his masters.

Megatron watched as Barricade stormed into the throne room with Kira in his grasp.

"What are you doing with my pet, Barricade; explain yourself?" Megatron demanded.

"You might want to ask your pet why she was alerting NEST of your plans instead." Barricade growled as Megatron narrowed his optics at Kira.

"Explain what you found, Barricade." the fallen demanded.

"I came into your quarters watching her, Lord Megatron; but something didn't feel right to me I do not trust fleshies and I am right. She said she was hacking for information; but I scanned her and her body says otherwise." Barricade explained.

Megatron snarled at her. "I had such high hopes for you; you almost seemed like me in the beginning." Megatron replied with a snarl.

Kira glanced up at Megatron trying to be brave trying to do what she thought her best friend would do. Rachel would always be her best friend no matter what happened now in this life. She would see her again in Heaven where they could drive the angel's nuts with their antics. "I am not afraid of you, Megatron." Kira said with far more courage than she even thought she had.

"Is that right?" the fallen asked.

"I'm going to tear you apart for betraying me I do not tolerate traitors in my army." Megatron snapped as Starscream walked in with his trine.

"Really, why is he still online then?" Kira asked sarcastically motioning toward Starscream who snarled at her. "Correct me if I am wrong, oh great one but both Starscream and Shockwave both have designs on being leader." Kira remarked, as Megatron was a little shocked that this insolent human had the nerve to insult him; when he could offline her at any second.

:::.. This human has her nerve; who does she think she is:::..

Starscream commed Megatron because it was clear he was annoyed; But Megatron merely smirked to himself.

::::: She will be handled, Starscream::::::

::::: Well I would hope so slagging insect:::::

Megatron rose to his pads and grabbed Kira squeezing her tightly. "Before I kill you; you might want to know your betrayal was for nothing. I will still get Rachel and Optimus; you cannot stop this, Kira." Megatron snarled as he transformed a finger into a blade and stabbed her but enough to kill her. "Starscream, drop this slagging little insect at the Autobot base." Megatron snarled.

"You didn't kill her?" Starscream asked a little on the shocked side.

"No, she is of no consequence to me now; if she survives the wound she won't survive the fall too long after she is dropped off."Megatron laughed as Starscream snatched her bloody body and sneered and took her with her.

(The Autobot base)

Lennox and Epps along with Graham entered the medical bay to talk to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Optimus, we got another hacking intrusion but this time they bypassed all the traps from before. The person left little clues that left a message that you and Rachel were in danger." Lennox said as Optimus looked down at the humans.

"Rachel's friend was warning us?" Optimus asked as they heard the Decepticon alarm ringing.

Ratchet stayed with Rachel while Optimus' energon swords came out and his battle mark snapped shut. However all they saw was Starscream who dropped Kira out of his cockpit. She didn't hit the ground one of the Autobots caught her; but she was holding onto life by a thread. Optimus walked up to Prowl who was holding her body as Kira turned her head toward Optimus.

"P….protect h…..her…s…..she c…..cares f….or y…o…." Kira slurred as she closed her eyes.

"Get her into the Medical bay; she if she can be saved." Optimus growled as he looked up where Starscream had been. "It will end this time…This time brother it will end." Optimus vowed.

(Autobot Medical Bay)

Ratchet worked feverishly on Kira to stabilize her; he ended up putting her in an induced stasis state for now. So, he could find a way to save her and putting her in a forced stasis state was the only way to do it. Ratchet heard the door slide open to the medical bay and knew Optimus and Ironhide came in.

"How is she?" Optimus asked.

"I put her in a forced stasis for now; I think if I can get the general to give us that shard that is under lock and key. I might be able to save her and turn her into a techno organic; it just may save her life." Ratchet explained.

"She said something curious to me." Optimus replied.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"She said protect Rachel because she cared for me." Optimus said as Ironhide narrowed his optics.

"What difference does that make it's forbidden to mix with other species we can only bound with Cybertronians." he remarked. "You're a Prime you should especially know that." he added as Optimus growled.

"Yes, I know that, I am how I am supposed to act, I know how I am supposed to fight, I know all the slagging rules; but sometimes being a Prime is a lonely job. Primus forbid, had any of you ever became a Prime." Optimus said as he left the medical bay and headed outside.

"What was that all about?" Ironhide asked.

"He's under a lot of pressure you can't blame him for letting off steam." Ratchet said as Ironhide glanced down at Rachel.

"He likes the human, doesn't he?" Ironhide asked softly as Ratchet glanced over at the weapons specialist.

"I have some suspicions that he does; but he will fight it and end up sick as always. He tries to act one way for us; while his spark is being torn up." Ratchet said.

"How do you know?" Ironhide demanded.

"Trust me I know him more than he knows himself." Ratchet mumbled as he vented.

"Would you please tell me I would like to know?" Ironhide retorted.

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide and nodded. "Very well, I will tell you; but you will not repeat this to any of the other Autobots or humans. Because if you do so help me; I will hit you so hard with my wrench your sparklings will feel it." Ratchet said as he waved the infamous wrench threateningly to make his point.

"You have my word." Ironhide said.

"Very well." Ratchet answered his intakes cycled as he got ready to explain some things to the weapons specialist.

Ratchet sent a classified file to Ironhide; who immediately opened the file and silently watched what played out.

(The file Ironhide is watching)

Ratchet approaches a solemn Optimus Prime, whose optics are dim with a dull blue color instead of a vivacious electric blue. "Optimus?" Ratchet replies softly.

Optimus sighs. "I miss her so badly, Ratchet and yet part of me screams our laws prohibit mixing species; and that it's for the best." Optimus whispers.

"And the other part of you?" Ratchet asked.

"The other part of me cares for her and wishes to be with her." Optimus replied sadly. "Our laws are cruel; I care for her and she pleases me."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Ratchet said. "Open your chest plate, Optimus." Ratchet stated firmly, as Optimus' optics blinked Rapidly as they misted.

"No." was all Optimus could say.

"Optimus come on, I have to it's the law." Ratchet replied as Optimus opened his chest plates slowly and hesitantly.

The sounds Optimus made were the most sorrowful almost a keen to the sounds when Sector Seven captured Bumblebee…..but worse. Optimus finally collapsed landing on his knees as his intakes whirled wildly; but the look in his optics scared Ratchet for a second.

"I'm sorry, Optimus I truly am; but I had to remove the bond you shared with her." Ratchet whispered, as Optimus' intakes cycled uncontrollably and violently in his body.

Optimus gradually tried to rise to his pads; but swiftly fell again. Ratchet went to him trying to help him; but Optimus shook his head his spark was hurting, and he didn't want the CMO to touch him anymore.

"You will find another femme…." Ratchet started to say until Optimus turned on the CMO.

"NO!" he exclaimed his voice held pain. "I lost Elita-1 and now you ripped out my blossoming bond with the human. I have lost everything in this slagging war must I lost my soul as well." Optimus remarked bitterly as Ratchet went to help Optimus to his pads. "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME." Optimus growled. "I shall never love again, I will be alone until I offline." Optimus replied, as he struggled to his pads and simply walked away.

The once regal stance Optimus held was now gone from the once proud Prime and leader of the Autobots.

"What have I done?" whispered Ratchet, as found he couldn't take his optics off his leader and friend.

(End of the file Ironhide was watching)

Ironhide was shocked and stunned; he never knew Optimus went through what he did.

"I never knew he endured such pain." Ironhide replied gruffly.

Ratchet's intakes cycled then. "I never said he endured or recovered from the bond removal. The truth is it did something to him; he lost part of his soul when I tampered with his soul like that. He wants to love so badly; but our femmes are so scarce now. There are only Flare-up, Arcee and Chromia; yes I know Chromia is yours." Ratchet sighed. "He resents me still I know he does; but I was under Cybertronian law I had no choice." Ratchet said. "I doubt he ever will forgive me he went through such pain that day."

Neither the CMO nor the weapons specialist had any idea Rachel and Kira were communicating through their minds.

(Rachel and Kira's minds)

Rachel frowned at her friend watching her sleeping. "I swear if you don't fight this I will kick your ass myself…..WAKE UP KIRA NOW!" Rachel ordered as Kira peeked at Rachel.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked. "Hey heard you blew up the base at Diego Garcia." Kira said matter of factly.

"Oh yes, it was a big to do." Rachel said in a sarcastic tone.

Kira laughed. "Why do you care if I survive I am evil right I went with the Decepticons?" Kira demanded as tears stung her eyes.

Rachel shook her head and dropped to her friend's side. "We will always be friends and you're human everyone makes mistakes. Hell, look at me I blew up their base in Diego Garcia and yes you went with them. But you tried to warn us you risked your life to us, Kira your far from evil." Rachel said as Kira glanced up at Rachel. "Ratchet seems to be making you into a techno organic if he can get the shard." Rachel stated as Kira's eyes widened. "What, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"The Decepticons have one more shard in their possession after I told them about what happens in the movie. They didn't seem too upset about the fact Optimus kills the Fallen." Kira replied.

"Did they tell you that?" Rachel asked.

"Not in so many words, but Megatron is already alive. So I am guessing they have a beat on at least one more shard." Kira explained.

"I asked Wheeljack to come up with an invention we can use to control Megatron, Starscream and Grindor; but things are completely different now. It's not going at all like the movie did; there are different robots involved and situations are utterly changed." Rachel said.

Kira looked at her friend and smiled. "Maybe it's time to show the Cons what crazy fleshies we can be." Kira said, while a smirk appeared on Rachel's face.

Rachel saw Kira reach out a hand toward her and she grasped her hand tightly.

"Let's do this." they said together.


	4. Chapter 4 and ending

Chapter 4

(The hill – where Optimus made the call to the Autobots)

Optimus was sitting on the hill, just watching nothing in particular, his spark heavy with pain. He just wanted one thing to go right one thing; he wanted to abolish that law where Cybertronians had to stay with their own species. There were only two femmes left and they had designs on other mechs; he was tired of being alone. He knew it was risky caring for a human; they were so fragile. They broke entirely too easily; but didn't he deserve to be happy? He deserved to fall in love; he deserved to be happy. Rachel was a curious human; she did everything wrong and seemed to cause chaos wherever she went. But she tried to save his life, she wanted to protect him from whatever this movie was; that showed his brutal death.

He sighed, as his intakes cycled. He tried to calm his spark down his hand moving silently toward his chest plates. Ratchet destroyed the growing bond between his other human. It practically destroyed him. He never felt the same after that day; he felt oddly like something was missing from his life.

(Autobot medical bay)

Rachel's eyes opened as she saw Kira still in the induced coma; she looked at her friend.

"I'll be back I need to find Optimus, Kira." Rachel promised.

Rachel didn't see Ratchet anywhere; so she figured she could try and get out of the medical bay. However as Rachel got up, she was trying to decide how to jump down without breaking her neck. It was then she heard a door and in walked Ratchet. He saw her standing up and narrowed his optics at her. "What are you doing out of recharge?"

"I need to speak to Optimus." she said.

"He isn't here." Ratchet answered with a sigh.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Ratchet gave her a frown. "Look human; he has enough to deal with without you having a crush on him." Ratchet snapped as her eyes narrowed at him. "It's forbidden for our race to mix species; so find yourself a nice human male and leave Optimus alone." Ratchet ordered as Rachel snarled at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that; I never did one damn thing to you? Why do you treat me like this for?" she demanded in a hurt tone.

Rachel slid off of where she was; and stomped away from Ratchet. Ratchet hit a code on a datapad, and when Rachel tried to open the door; it wouldn't open for her. She spun around her eyes spitting rage at the CMO for his treatment of her.

"Open this door now!" she ordered.

Ratchet smirked, and reached down for Rachel taking her in his hand. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Rachel." Ratchet responded firmly.

She stomped on his metal palm. "You will let me go right now, I mean it, Ratchet." Rachel demanded.

"Let's see, hmmmmm." Ratchet said and then looked at her as if considering his options. "No, don't think so." he retorted.

Ratchet plopped her down, and left the medical bay; Rachel growled as she stared off out of the blue staring at nothing. She took a marker and began writing symbols down just as Sam did in the movie. However what she was doing was slightly different than what Sam did. She was reciting something softly just as Ironhide came in to talk to Ratchet and found Rachel doing what she was doing.

"What in Primus name is she doing?" Ironhide mumbled as he went to find Ratchet.

Ironhide found Ratchet and they saw Optimus was pulling up and watched as he transformed. "Glad you're back." Ratchet said as Optimus nodded. "Are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I am fine." he replied his tone staying as that of a commander and not a friend.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet and Optimus and shrugged. "We have a situation in the medical bay."

"Oh not that slagging little human femme again, is it?" Ratchet demanded.

He stomped into the medical bay and all three mechs stopped in their tracks.

"What the slag is she doing?" Ratchet demanded, as he went to stop her.

Optimus grabbed his arm stopping him. "Don't she is in a trance of some sort; that is the language of the Primes." Optimus said.

"What's it say?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus tried reading everything Rachel was writing, and realized to his pleasure; what was written was not just a way to harvest energon safely; but to bring back Cybertron as well. Optimus sank to his knees as he realized with the help of this human; he could bring back their home. "Ironhide….Ratchet; she's given us a map to safely harvest energon and a way to restore Cybertron." Optimus answered as both mechs turned toward the human femme writing the symbols on the wall.

"How did you know that that is an old Cybertronian language?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know it just came to me." Optimus said.

"I don't remember her saying anything about Cybertron being reborn; do you?" Ironhide remarked.

"Maybe she didn't know or maybe this is all new the whole thing she said after was different." Ratchet said.

Suddenly Rachel started to speak; and she touched the different symbols causing them to light up a golden color.

"How is it possible this human femme is the key." Ironhide said as several other Autobots came into the medical bay.

Jolt, Prowl and Sunstreaker seeing what Rachel was doing as a diagram of Cybertron all of a sudden shot from the symbols. All the cities flaring up as all the Autobots in the room found their optics misting.

"Cybertron?" Jolt whispered.

"We have a way to rebuild our home." Ironhide answered.

"How?" Prowl asked.

"Rachel has something to do with it; but not sure how?" Optimus replied.

"The human fleshy…?" Sunstreaker asked. "How?" he demanded.

They all turned toward Rachel; as she suddenly collapsed passing out from exhaustion.

Ratchet went to her and gently laid her on the human size berth. "Optimus, she's going to have to be protected at all costs." Ratchet stated.

"Yes, I know." Optimus replied.

"You should keep an optic on her." Ratchet offered and then turned back to face his friend and leader. "You also have the power to change the laws; I am just saying." Ratchet suggested shrugging.

Optimus nodded and smiled slightly realizing why Ratchet was saying what he just said to him. "Let's give her some space for now let her rest." Optimus said with a smile; as they all left the medical bay.

(Several hours later)

Rachel opened her eyes and they shined an awesome blue; she started talking in the same language she did earlier. Then she headed for a door in the medical bay; which was to the side. She leaned over touching the door and it opened when she did. She walked in and climbed onto the table where a robot lay silent and dormant. Rachel climbed onto the silver mech and laid her hands onto mech's chest. Rachel didn't even know what she was doing something else was controlling her actions. "LIVE….!" a thunderous voice echoed in the room; a voice not belonging to Rachel.

Abruptly Jazz's optics flashed on as Rachel once again collapsed on top of Jazz Optimus' trusted Special Operations, Saboteur.

(Medical bay)

Jazz gently scooped up the human femme in his hand and sat up. Jazz was confused; his last memories he remembered came flooding back. Jazz shivered, as his memory banks shifted back to the Mission City battle; and his untimely demise.

(Mission City – Flash back)

"It's Megatron, fall back." one of his fellow soldiers exclaims.

Jazz bravely faces Megatron alone, so his fellow Autobots can help protect the humans from the evil warlord.

Megatron grabbed Jazz and flies to a building; as Jazz starts to shoot at Megatron.

"Is that all you got, Megatron?" Jazz taunts the warlord.

"Come here, little cretin!"

"You want a piece of me?" Jazz demanded.

"No, I want you in two." Megatron snarled as he ripped Jazz in half.

(End of flash back)

Jazz shivers once more. "Come on, little femme; let's find Optimus." Jazz replied as he got up and walked out of the room.

He saw Kira on a human size berth and then shrugging he left the medical bay.

(Autobot hanger)

Jazz was disoriented at first; he walked all through the base with Rachel in his hand. Ironhide saw Jazz first, and thought his optics were playing tricks with him.

"No, it's not possible." Ironhide mumbled.

He knew Ratchet had repaired Jazz's body; but the bot's spark was gone. Ironhide out of the blue punched Ratchet out of shock right in his arm.

"You slagger, why did you do that….?" Ratchet demanded.

"Look…." was all Ironhide said pointing.

Ratchet and Optimus glanced over seeing Jazz very much alive.

"Jazz?" both mechs whispered, as Jazz slowly peered over at them from his visor.

He smiled as he saw the CMO, weapons specialist and his leader; but where was Bumblebee? Jazz smiled and then strolled over.

"Jazz…..How?" Optimus asked.

"I onlined and found this little human femme recharging on my chest plates." Jazz said raising his hand showing the others a recharging Rachel.

The three Autobots were stunned to say the least; mostly because it was the second time this little human brought joy to them.

"She's not just any little human femme." Optimus started to say as he ran a finger over the tiny human. "She's got the knowledge bestowed on her by the Allspark not only to harvest new energon; but to restore Cybertron to its glory." Optimus explained. "I am her guardian." Optimus added.

Ratchet remembered what was going on with Rachel; and realized his leader could have a life if he wished with Rachel. "Optimus, you don't have to just be her guardian." Ratchet said as Optimus' optics flashed with sadness while they landed on Rachel's form. "Optimus, we are all forgetting she is turning Cybertronian I even forgot. I know you like her; you have a chance to be happy." Ratchet said as Optimus' optics blinked rapidly misting as he turned away from his troops not wanting them to see his emotions flooding through his circuits.

He wanted to be happy with a femme by his side; but every time he wanted to love someone they were taken away from him. He wasn't sure he could live with that again; he had two things in his grasp and his lost mech back all because of that little human femme. Could she bring love too?

He was brought out of his thoughts; when she slowly woke up in Jazz's hand. She looked around, and when she saw she was so high off the ground; she screamed not realizing where she was. The Autobots startled by her screaming tried to calm her down.

"Where am I?" she screamed as Optimus quickly; but gently picked her up.

"You're safe you are with me, Rachel." Optimus replied as she shivered and her eyes locked with Jazz.

"Jazz…?" Rachel asked in awe. "You're alive…How?" she asked as all four Autobots froze.

"Rachel, you don't remember anything that happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I remember you telling me not to anymore crushes on Optimus; because of your law regardless of the fact you told me I was turning into a Cybertronian." she answered in such a sad tone of voice.

"I was wrong, little femme." Ratchet said as they headed for the medical bay.

Optimus held her close to his chest plates; while he walked to the medical bay.

(Medical bay)

Rachel saw the symbols on the wall and couldn't remember anything about it. "I wrote those; but they are different from the movie symbols. What did I write?" she asked Optimus.

"We have a safe source of energon to refine and we also have a way to rebuild Cybertron." Optimus stated.

"I don't understand the Allspark is gone." she said.

"No, merely transformed into a new vessel; it's you Rachel. We have a chance to live because of you and you gave us back Jazz." Optimus said as she gave them all a blank look.

"I don't understand I don't remember any of this." Rachel whispered.

Rachel felt the scans going and realized Ratchet was scanning her once more. He was silent and then smiled. "Your changes are taking place rather rapidly; your heart and other organs have been changed already your blood is changing to energon now.

She looked to her friend Kira who was lying on a human berth. "Will she be okay?" Rachel asked.

"We need a shard to bring her back as a techno organic." Ratchet explained.

"Then ask General Morshower to give you the one they are protecting; it's not like it's not yours. It's something from your world they can't keep it from you." Rachel pointed out.

She was quiet then.

"Where's Wheeljack?" she asked.

"In his work shop….. why?" Optimus asked.

"He was working on something for me I need them and some sort of gun that I can use to fire them into something." she replied.

(An hour later – medical bay)

Wheeljack comes into the medical bay with the three chips and a remote control device. He shows Rachel how to use it; and the remote device. She grins to herself; and Optimus had to smirk to himself thinking she was up to something. He wanted to be alone with her; but was nervous him Optimus Prime nervous to talk to a little human femme.

"Boss, go for a ride and take her with you spend some time with her." Jazz offered taking her in his hands; as Optimus nodded and transformed opening his passenger door.

Jazz put her into Optimus' cab and Optimus shut the door. She snuggled into his seat running her hands over his seat making him rev his engine. This only made her smirk and fall silent for a small amount of time.

"I take it you like that?" Rachel asked.

"What do you think?" he asked her his voice mildly amused.

"Optimus, why can't I remember anything about what I did?" she asked him softly.

Silence…

"I'm not sure, Rachel; Ratchet is trying to figure out why as well. Maybe it has something to do with the changes going on with you." Optimus said.

"Maybe….." She answered as all of a sudden missiles were flying out of nowhere hitting the road making her scream.

"It's Starscream, Grindor and Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed as Rachel's body froze hearing those names.

"No, not now please no." she mumbled just as a missile hit Optimus sending him flying through the air; causing him to transform in the process as he slammed into boulders.

(In the forest – Rachel's POV)

I felt Optimus' hand trying not to grasp me enough to hurt me. "Rachel run and hide….NOW!" he ordered; leaving me little room to argue with him.

I ran behind one of the boulders as Optimus got up as Megatron, Starscream and Grindor landed. I held my breath as Megatron circled his younger brother like a predator ready to kill its prey. Starscream and Grindor also moved to box in Optimus. Grindor send a shot first; and Starscream's sword came out hitting Optimus as sparks came from Prime's chest as the sword hit metal. I was not going to watch this valiant hero fall like he did in Bay's movie. I had the chance to stop it and I intended to do just that. Optimus growled, and grabbed Grindor, and slammed his sword into the copter's chest; and caught his spark killing Grindor. Megatron was not happy at all now; especially when Optimus ripped Starscream's arm off and smacked him around with it.

"Where's the human, Prime?" Megatron demanded.

"Like I am going to tell you, Megatron…." Optimus retorted as Megatron growled as he suddenly joined in the fight; and started to beat his little brother.

Optimus was suddenly blindsided by his brother; as he started to leak energon from wounds. Megatron smashed his jagged blade into Optimus' side twisting the blade ripping Optimus' side apart. Optimus slowly fell to his knees energon pouring from his side; Megatron circled Optimus when he slowly fell to his knees.

"Are you so willing to die for this insect, Optimus?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes, I am." Optimus snarled.

"Starscream, fix your arm; we are tearing my little brother apart slowly." Megatron snarled.

Optimus knew he would never see Cybertron now; or have any sort of new relationship to explore with Rachel. However knowing she was safe and alive would be well worth it in the end; as he forced himself to try to get to his pads. Optimus felt agony rage all through his circuits; as he managed to get to his pads as his energon swords came.

"If you want my spark you'll have to earn it, Megatron." Optimus snarled.

"No…."I whispered as I grabbed the small gun and put one of the chips into the gun. "Please let my aim be true for Optimus' sake." she prayed.

I fired the gun first at Megatron, and then I fired at Starscream as both robots never realized they had the chips in them. I smirked to myself; as I hit the controls and watched the fun start.

Starscream suddenly hit Megatron; and then took two fingers and poked Megatron in the optics. He made a noise similar to one of the three stooges; and I just burst out in hysterics.

"What is your malfunction, Starscream?" Megatron demanded. "We are supposed to be killing Prime; you slagging idiot!" he roared.

"I can't stop myself I am sorry, my Lord." Starscream replied as he took a tree and bashed Megatron over the head with it.

I used the controls to make Megatron punch Starscream; but before all was said and done Starscream was offlined by Megatron's own hand. Megatron, well he was gravely injured and took off for Decepticon base. I ran out of hiding to Optimus who had collapsed his intakes cycling wildly. "Optimus….!" I exclaimed as I saw his hand on his wound as energon poured out of him. "No….." I whispered as he fell to the ground.

The ground shook as his body hit the ground his optics dimming.

"R….Rachel….." he whispered.

"No, you're not dying!" I yelled. "Do you hear me I didn't go through all this to have you die on me?" I snarled as his optics dimmed once more. "I am not going to lose you Optimus Prime; do you hear me?" I remarked bitterly as I rushed over to his wound.

Optimus looked at me a pained smile on his face.

"You're quite in genius with that idea." he said as I glanced up tears shining in my eyes.

"Fine, but I am not letting you die." I muttered trying to figure out what to do to save him.

He smiled.

(Normal POV)

Optimus grimaced, as pain racked his body and circuits, as he finally fell into stasis. Rachel freaked out; until something strange happened at the last minute. Rachel paced back and forth crying; until she suddenly fell to the ground. She lifted her head, her eyes shining brightly a radiant blue color. She got up and walked toward the fallen Prime in stasis. She laid her hands on his side as a sudden white glowing light surrounded Rachel. "HEAL NOW!" a booming voice roared as Optimus' side healed completely.

Rachel slowly collapsed to the ground near Optimus exhausted.

(Seven hours later – Optimus' POV)

I felt my optics online immediately; I noticed I wasn't dead that was quite refreshing to know. I also noticed there was a purple and red femme near my side recharging. I also noticed next to her was….no could it really be?

"The Allspark….?" I whispered as I touched the Allspark.

"Optimus Prime…" a loud booming voice bellowed as I turned to face a white light.

I had to cover my optics that's how bright the light was; when I noticed the light grow a little dimmer I removed my hand.

"Here is your future mate, Optimus Prime; and beside her the Allspark to give life once more. However you must defeat the fallen and your brother before it can happen. Megatron and the Fallen must be defeated; before Cybertron can be rebuilt to its former glory."

"Primus…..?" Optimus asked in a stunned tone.

"Yes, the only way to contact you was through Rachel; she doesn't remember when I helped my children through her." Primus explained.

"This means we can bring more femmes for the men; we can thrive once more." Optimus said his voice laced with emotion as he reached for the femme before him and snuggled her close.

"Her name now is StormRaider; go and finish this Optimus Prime with your mate by your side. It is time for peace to be ushered in after the dangers have been taken care of." Primus said as Optimus nodded.

"Thank you mighty Primus, it will be done." Optimus whispered as he held StormRaider close to his body knowing they had to get back to the base so he could share the news with the others.

StormRaider onlined her optics; she was dimly aware of someone running their fingers over her body. She made a mental note to slug whoever it was; until her optics met those of Optimus Prime's.

"Optimus, your okay?" she asked tenderly, as her hand reached shakily toward his lip plates, running her fingers slowly over them.

"Yes, I am fine StormRaider. I like your new designation, it suits you." Optimus said.

He smiled at her, StormRaider gulped back a sigh. Then without thinking twice StormRaider reached up and kissed Optimus. It was a slow sensual kiss; Optimus was not ready for the potent effects of it. Optimus could feel his spark flaring and raging in his chest. She caressed his face gently as she felt his glossa enter her mouth. He groaned softly as his optics offlined, his hand going around to her back.

He slowly broke the kiss with a smile. "Okay, I was going to say go back to the base; but I like your idea much better."

StormRaider laughed, a sweet soft laugh; that wrapped around Optimus' spark. "It was nice to find your arms around me; of course if it were anyone else I would have had to slug them." she said as he smiled.

StormRaider saw Starscream's body and Grindor's body; but didn't see Megatron's and realized he must have survived and retreated. She glanced up at Optimus. "Megatron escaped I see." she said bitterly.

"He won't get far." Optimus replied as he touched her face.

"I trust you, I know they will be stopped." StormRaider Remarked.

StormRaider wasn't actually like other femmes; she looked smaller than most femmes. She also had the armor like most Cybertronians; but she couldn't transform into any vehicle forms. She could transform her arms into weapons however; but Optimus didn't care about what she could do or couldn't do.

Optimus wanted a little time with her; he knew they needed a lot of time to bond and sparkmerges needed to take time to form. He wanted to interface with her; he was lonely and wanted her. He traced his fingers over her body lightly touching her, his optics brightening flickering with a tint of purple. "C….can we interface?" he finally asked.

She smiled seductively at him almost stopping his spark. "Let's see, can we interface; I think we can, Optimus." she whispered.

Optimus didn't need any more encouragement then that; but it was StormRaider who did all the encouraging. She gently pushed the Autobot leader onto his back kissing his lip plates. StormRaider felt his hands go around her waist and she smiled. She went by instinct and moved her kisses to his neck. She found wires and cables; which were rather sensitive to the Prime. He felt her glossa on the one of his sensitive wires; and he jolted as a spasm of utter pleasure rocked his circuits. Optimus moaned as she continued her assault on his wires and cables in his neck. StormRaider slid her hand to his one antenna and caressed it gently and tenderly. Optimus couldn't stay still arching up; and groaning passionately making her smile. "Someone likes the attention he is getting." she said as he was rendered silent. "Awwww, oh my…! Did I deliver you into silence?" she asked. "Should I stop?" she asked.

"NO….! Please Storm; please I'm so close please…please…" Optimus pleaded.

StormRaider was pretty pleased with herself how she got Optimus so excited. She gently continued her exploration of Optimus' more sensitive places. Optimus maneuvered her so he could work his fingers into her seams of her armor. He worked his fingers gently; until he found a place that made her cry out. He knew there was a place under the armor; that would have her purring and he was right. He saw her optics widen with surprise; then glaze over with passion. "You Optimus Prime are a sneaky mech." she whispered as her hands started to shake.

"Mmmmm, I know." he whispered as she smirked and slid her fingers into his wiring and tugged causing him to widen his optics.

He looked at her then. "See, I can be sneaky too." she giggled as she kissed him sliding her glossa into his mouth making him squirm.

Optimus could tell she was going to overload; and he would be following her overload. But much to his delight their overloads hit at the same time making both him and Storm offline.

(Twenty minutes later)

Optimus was pleasantly sated; he glanced down at Storm as his spark jumped for joy. Storm was perfect; she was everything he had ever wanted in a femme. He leaned down kissing her soothingly with the experience and compassion of a kind lover.

She onlined her optics and smiled. "That was quite nice." she murmured contently.

"Mmmm, yes it was." Optimus said kissing her once more. "We need to get back to base; so we can make our battle plans." Optimus stated giving her one more kiss.

She sighed and kissed him back. "We do?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, we do." he answered kissing her more passionate. "This is me getting up and transforming." He mumbled.

"Mmmm, this is me getting into your cab." she replied as he was on top of her keeping his strength not completing on her.

"This is me driving to the base." he whispered as his fingers moved to her port.

"Mmmm, Optimus?" she replied as she encouraged his fingers.

"Yes Storm?" he answered.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything….." he replied.

She smirked then. "Shut up and interface with me already." he chuckled at her words and set his course on interfacing with Storm; before returning to base.

(Decepticon base – medical bay)

Megatron was getting checked and fixed by Scalpel; as he suddenly felt turmoil in his spark. Scalpel also used their one shard to bring back Starscream from the well of allsparks. He didn't retrieve Grindor however he was fingering the last shard they had.

"Hook….Scalpel; can you turn a human insect into a Cybertronian with a shard?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes, but it would be extremely dangerous; but with energon and trickiness it could be done." Hook explained.

"Why?" Scalpel asked.

"I want Kira. She showed incredible courage and defiance when facing me I find for some perverse reason I enjoyed it." Megatron said.

"But Lord Megatron, the Fallen commands us to have no femmes." Hook said nervously. "Besides, didn't you kill her or try to kill her? That may put a damper on her wanting to be with you." Hook remarked sourly.

Megatron was acting very strange even for Megatron. He watched as Hook and Scalpel worked on Starscream.

"I am the leader of the Decepticons never forget that." Megatron snarled.

"I thought the fallen was our leader?" Hook questioned.

"I AM THE LEADER DO NOT FORGET THAT!" roared Megatron as he realized what he had to do. "Send Starscream to my quarters when you are done with him.

(In the throne room)

The fallen watched the hidden feed showing him what Megatron was planning.

"The brainwashing codes have been altered somehow; I am losing my control on him." the fallen growled. "What a shame I will have to take care of him and Starscream." the fallen retorted acidly. "Such a shame." he repeated as he shuttered his optics and started to recharge.

(Megatron's chambers)

Megatron paced while Starscream watched; until he finally spoke to his leader.

"Lord Megatron, thank you for bringing me back with the shard." Starscream replied with a bow.

Megatron walked up to Starscream and opened his fist showing Starscream the chips. "What are they?" Starscream asked.

"These are some sort of chips used for controlling someone; these were shot into use during the battle with Optimus by that fleshling. However, if it weren't for her doing this to us; I wouldn't have known he used brainwashing codes on us to follow him." Megatron explained as Starscream looked startled by this news.

"What do we do?" Starscream asked.

"The only thing we can do find out who are still loyal to me and hopefully my brother survived our little battle. We can convince him to help us destroy the fallen; maybe things can return to a better way if he is destroyed." Megatron said as he glanced over at Starscream. "Only my brother can kill him he is the last of the Primes." Megatron replied.

"We tried to kill him." Starscream reminded his leader.

"Silence Starscream, I know that." Megatron snapped.

"And what about after what are you going to do then just kiss and make up?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"I'll worry about what to do after the fallen is destroyed round up your trine." Megatron said.

Megatron found Barricade, Soundwave, and Ravage, Starscream and his trine and several other Decepticons still loyal to him. However a good part was extremely loyal to the fallen and those would present a problem.

""We need to head for the Autobot base we cannot do this without Prime and his Autobots." Megatron remarked as they transformed heading for the Autobot base.

(Autobot base)

General Morshower was concerned at first; but gave in and released the shard to Ratchet. He was performing the surgery for Kira; when Prime and StormRaider came in. The reaction from the humans and Autobots were to say the least varied most were shocked that the transformation was so quick. Ratchet to say the least was very shocked.

"So, Primus sped up the changes, she is much smaller than a usual femme; and she can't transform into a vehicle for? Can she change into anything else and at?" Ratchet asked.

"Show him my dear." Optimus replied as she nodded.

StormRaider transformed back into what looked like a human form; and then back into robot form. "She's a pretender?" Ironhide asked.

"No, not completely she has a few different aspects from a pretender." Ratchet said as he finished scanning her.

StormRaider realized she knew how to help Kira. "Ratchet, is the shard inside of Kira now?"

"Yes StormRaider." Ratchet answered.

"Okay Optimus, use the Allspark." StormRaider said as Optimus moved closer and moved the cube over Kira's body.

Kira's body jumped and trembled; as what would have normally happened in months happened rapidly before their eyes. It was a matter of minutes, there before them laid a robot the same size as StormRaider. However when her optics onlined they were red not blue; this alerted Optimus that she was still a supporter for the Cons.

"You're still functioning this is promising." a chilling voice remarked, as everyone turned seeing a rather scheming Megatron with Starscream.

(Autobot base – medical bay)

Ironhide was the first to react his cannons whirling to life. "Megatron, I am going to blast another aft for you." snarled Ironhide as Starscream pulled his null ray at the weapons specialist.

"Stand down, Starscream!" roared Megatron.

Optimus nodded to Ironhide to do the same then turned toward his brother. "What do you want, Megatron?" Prime demanded.

"I am more inclined to want to know why the alarms didn't go off." Lennox demanded.

Megatron's optics landed on Optimus' femme. "I must say that was slagging brilliant a chip to make us do as you want." Megatron said as Optimus moved protectively in front of StormRaider. "So, now you're a Cybertronian I must say the look becomes you." Megatron said as he glanced over at Kira's new look and his expression softened for a minute.

"I will only ask you one more time, what do you want, Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

"Your help….." was all Megatron stated as he tried to walk toward Kira; but was stopped by Ratchet and Ironhide. "Technically she is mine, Autobot." Megatron replied.

"You tried to kill her!" shouted StormRaider as Megatron walked toward Optimus.

"I am not going to hurt her, you can move, Prime." Megatron remarked but shrugged when Optimus refused to move. "Fine, look I found out something after I learned about your little femme's trick she pulled on us." Megatron said.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"The fallen had me and Starscream brainwashed using special codes; he used us like slagging puppets!" Megatron roared. "There are only some who retained their loyalty to me; he has to be destroyed and you dear brother are the only one who can do it." Megatron replied.

Optimus was silent.

"I hate when you use that silent treatment on me it's annoying!" Megatron shouted. "I am your older brother I should have some respect." Megatron mumbled as the expression on Optimus' faceplates bothered everyone.

"You tried to kill me in Mission City, and you tried to kill me in the forest, if it weren't for StormRaider; you would have." Optimus retorted. "I am your younger brother but that seems to have no effect on you, does it?" Optimus demanded. "I am just someone in your way, someone you need to remove." Optimus snarled, as Megatron for the first time in all his life of turning his back on his little brother saw the pure pain in his optics.

All Optimus ever wanted was the war to end, and he wanted his brother back. It was why he couldn't kill Megatron at the Mission City battle, he figured maybe to a certain extent he was weak for that. He was his older brother and he had tried to bring him back to his former older self for all the good it did him.

Abruptly Jazz came running into the medical bay; and stopped dead when he saw Megatron. "Megatron…." Jazz snarled.

Megatron turned toward the bot that said his name, and found himself face to face with the Autobot he had killed a couple years ago. "Didn't I kill you in the Mission City battle?" Megatron asked as Jazz growled at that. "Simmer down, Autobot; I'm not here to fight." Megatron remarked.

Megatron glanced at his younger brother; and knew they would have to speak alone to talk about this. "Optimus we need to speak alone." Megatron said as StormRaider touched Optimus' arm.

"I don't think that is a good idea." StormRaider said, as Optimus tightened his hold on her hand.

"StormRaider will accompany us." Optimus replied.

Megatron growled then. "We need to speak in private, brother; do you honestly think I am going to jump you?" Megatron remarked as he saw all the strange looks on the faces of the NEST soldiers. "Oh for Primus' sake, would you fleshlings get your processors out of the gutter for two seconds." Megatron grumbled. "That is disgusting; he is my brother!" shouted an enraged Megatron.

Optimus looked at StormRaider; and kissed her. "I will be alright." Optimus whispered going out of the medical bay with Megatron.

(Outside the hanger by the fences)

Optimus was silent his spark racing; he abruptly felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"We could end this here and now; he was the reason I betrayed you. I know I would have a lot to make up for; I know it will take time Primus knows; I know it won't be easy to make this up to you or Kira for that matter. Let me try, brother please." Megatron insisted.

"You tried to kill me; you impaled me in my side a…..and ripped my side and part of my stomach apart. You wanted me dead." Optimus whispered his optics widening in pain as his memory banks flowed with images.

Then a strong voice spoke to his spark. "That Megatron is gone now; your brother is trying to come back to you. This is what I meant THAT Megatron is dead; give your brother a chance." the strong voice replied firmly as Optimus nodded.

"Optimus…?" Megatron asked as Optimus glanced up slowly his optics misting.

"Alright brother, I will trust you; I have wanted the end of this slagging war for so long."Optimus replied tiredly as Megatron his instincts of a protective older sibling kicking in pulled the Autobot leader into his arms holding him.

(The hanger)

Lennox, Epps and Graham stare in shock at the scene before them. "What the hell is Prime doing?" Lennox demanded.

Starscream out of his own instincts grabbed the nearest Autobot; which happened to be Ironhide and gave him a hug. Ironhide not use to that type of action from the seeker was thrown for a loop. "What are you doing, you crazy slagger?" Ironhide grumbled.

It wasn't just Starscream though, the other Decepticons there turned to other Autobots hugging them as well. Kira turned to StormRaider as well and pulled her into her embrace.

"I'm sorry I turned against you before; you were always my best friend and I almost threw that away." Kira said as her optics misted.

"What is wrong with these robots?" demanded Graham.

"It's called the end of the war." StormRaider said.

"You shut it; when you were human you destroyed our base in Diego Garcia and now Optimus is malfunctioning and siding with the enemy."Epps growled walking toward Lennox. "We need to contact General Morshower." Epps said softly as Lennox nodded as he and Graham followed Epps.

StormRaider nodded her head to Kira; and the girls using their human looking selves followed the humans. They listened as Lennox contacted General Morshower; who also had Galloway and John Keller with them. The girls listened to the conversation and were becoming slightly alarmed at the hatred they were picking up for the Autobots…..especially for Optimus.

"After Optimus kills the fallen and the renegade Decepticons are destroyed; you are to takeout Megatron and the other Decepticons. Then tell the Autobots they are to leave and NEVER return." General Morshower remarked.

"Those two girls are to be taken into custody for study." Galloway ordered as the girls gasped softly.

They left the inside of the hanger, and got both Bots and Cons to follow them; as they headed for Optimus and Megatron.

"Optimus…." StormRaider cried as he turned sensing her fear.

"What is it?" he asked scooping her up into his arms.

The girls told them everything, and to say the Autobots were hurt and shocked would be an understatement.

"I told you humans were fickle creatures." Megatron grumbled.

"Where are we supposed to go; there is nowhere else?" Starscream mumbled.

"That's not true, Starscream." Optimus said smiling sadly turning toward StormRaider. "Thanks to StormRaider we have the Allspark back and a planet where energon could be harvested for Cybertron." Optimus explained as the NEST troops walked up weapons drawn.

"Optimus, we want the two girls." Lennox ordered as Optimus narrowed his optics.

"I do not advise you try to part a mech and his femme; it's not wise." Ratchet said.

"They are human born, they will stay with us." Epps said.

"No, we're going with our mates when they leave for Cybertron." Kira and StormRaider growled.

"What?" Lennox remarked shocked suddenly.

"We will destroy the Cons with the fallen and I will kill the fallen; and after that WE will leave Earth forever. But you will not kill Megatron or the others with us or there will be a problem, Major. We know of your plans to kill Megatron; and take our two femmes; it will not happen." Optimus stated firmly.

"The government wants the two girls; you can't them, Optimus." Lennox replied in a sarcastic tone as StormRaider had heard enough.

She let her weapon come out and rested it in front of Lennox. "Major, back off we are not going anywhere with you; we belong with them now." StormRaider remarked coolly and had no intentions of back down.

"You will no longer be welcome on Earth either then." Lennox said simply.

"Like we were in the beginning; you made remarks about me; because I was a klutzy human and destroyed your other base." StormRaider stated firmly. "Stay out of our way, major." StormRaider said as she turned to Optimus. "I wish to leave this base now, Optimus." StormRaider whispered as Optimus nodded and transformed and opened his door.

StormRaider climbed into his, and Megatron transformed, as Kira climbed into Megatron's form. The remaining Cons and the Autobots all transformed and followed Optimus off the base.

Optimus felt betrayed by the humans; they had done everything to try and show they would never hurt them. But the humans were willing to steal his mate and take her away from him; he felt his spark surge with rage. She was his and would always be his no human would take her away from him…EVER!

(On route to the Decepticon base)

Optimus was so quiet, that it bothered StormRaider. She ran her hand over his dashboard gently, making his engine purr, and his cab shutter.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Disappointed is all; we trusted the humans and never betrayed them. I suppose they see me accepting Megatron as a betrayal." Optimus said, and then fell silent. "He is my brother I have longed for the day; when he would finally come back to me." Optimus said, as she leaned over and kissed his dashboard lightly.

"I'm here." she whispered. "I will always be here for you." she insisted softly running her hands over his dash, as she heard the quiet sobs. "Always…" she whispered, as he shivered in emotions, while his holoform crackled to life of his robot self; and he yanked her into his arms.

"Come here." he growled, as he kissed her violently needing her now.

(Megatron's jet form)

Kira was silent; then spoke up. "You like me?" she finally asked. "Even though, you tried to kill me?" she asked shocked.

Silence…

"Sometimes I do things that are stupid I apologize for trying to kill you." Megatron remarked. "I wish to change one small thing, if you will allow It." he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Your designation may I change it; because you are no longer human." he asked hopeful.

Kira smirked at his tone.

"Okay, what would you like to change it too?" she asked.

"ShadowMist ….. Do you approve?" he asked as Kira thought about it.

"Yes, I do." she said touching him slightly.

"No getting me all riled up before we get this mess all straightened out though, okay?" Megatron said, as ShadowMist snorted slipped her metal finger into a seam, sending a few electric jolts into Megatron startling him. "Slagging femme, you're going to get it." Megatron grabbed.

"Is that a promise?" ShadowMist cooed.

Megatron growled.

(Back at the Nevada base- several hours later)

Lennox was talking to General Morshower, John Keller and Galloway; they had arrived by helicopter after trying to cook up a scheme to get their hands on the females.

"What if we had one of their own?" Galloway asked.

"They are all together, what are you talking about?" General Morshower demanded.

"No, actually they aren't Bumblebee is with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes." Epps said.

They looked at General Morshower then for advice. "Alright, capture Bumblebee, Witwicky and Banes and do it now; so we leverage over Optimus Prime." he said.

"And how are we supposed to capture Bumblebee?" John Keller asked.

"Sector Seven got him using liquid nitrogen, when it hits the air it cools rapidly. So, when it hits Bumblebee, it will be ice freezing his joints and cooling his internal systems." Lennox explained.

"Alright, do it." Keller said as Galloway smirked.

Lennox nodded and got his team ready.

(With Optimus and StormRaider)

Optimus' cab was silent; until StormRaider went into a trance like state her optics washing over white. However when she talked; it wasn't her voice that came from her vocal processers it was Primus once more.

"Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and the two humans he guards are in danger from the ones you once called friends and allies." Primus said.

"No, I will alert Bumblebee."

"Hurry Optimus, before it's too late." Primus said as Primus faded from StormRaider.

: Optimus Prime, to Bumblebee; come in:

: This is Bumblebee, Prime; go ahead:

: You must take Sam and Mikaela and get away as fast as you can. We've had a falling out with our allies; because Megatron has ended the war and is slowly coming back to normal. He and Starscream were under The Fallen's power by brainwashing codes placed in them. The humans are coming to capture you and your charges….repeat LEAVE NOW:

: Affirmative, let us get the parental units too:

: Affirmative meet us at the cove outside of Tranquility we will be preparing the Ark we are leaving Earth forever and rebuilding Cybertron:

(With Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela)

Rebuilding Cybertron leaving Earth forever? What about Sam and Mikaela?

"What's wrong, Bee?" Sam asked.

"We must retrieve your parental units and…" Bumblebee used his own voice; but stopped when he saw what was up ahead.

"That's Lennox and the others; but where are the other Autobots?" Sam asked as he tried to open the door but Bumblebee refused to let him. "What gives, Bee?" Sam asked firmly as Bumblebee explained what he could to them.

"Oh my God, your parents and my dad are in your house, Sam." Mikaela cried.

Sam called his parents and his heart almost stopped; when he heard Galloway's voice on the other end. "Clean up those bodies please." he snarled. "What hello?" he snapped.

"What bodies you bastard?" Sam demanded as Galloway smirked into the phone.

"Mr. Wattwasky…."

"It's Witwicky, shit for brains." Snarled Sam as Bumblebee cut off the call.

"Sam, I am sorry signatures for your parental units and Mikeala's parental unit are offline."Bumblebee said sadly as Mikaela started to cry uncontrollably.

"Get us out of here, Bee." Sam begged. "Please just get us out of here." Sam urged as he held his girlfriend lovingly.

Bumblebee took off, and headed for the location Optimus specified to him. However nothing would really ever be the same for his two human charges; but since the government would be always after them. Bumblebee knew Optimus wouldn't object to the idea he had; it was perfect and Sam always wanted to see Cybertron.

(At the Cove with Bumblebee and his charges)

Bumblebee could hear Sam and Mikaela crying; and his spark broke with heavy sadness for them. He didn't dare let them out of his sight; he couldn't understand why the humans betrayed them.

: Optimus Prime, come in sir; it's Bumblebee:

: Go ahead, Bumblebee

: I have Sam and Mikaela; but there is a problem that arose, sir:

: What is the problem?:

Silence….

: Bumblebee, what is the problem?:

: The humans who were once our allies; they terminated the parental units of my charges:

Optimus wondered for a second, if his audios had been malfunctioning; the humans wouldn't be that cruel, would they?

: They did WHAT!:

Bumblebee couldn't just hear; he felt Optimus' rage over this. Optimus cared deeply for Samuel James Witwicky like he would his own sparkling. When Sam hurt; then the noble and compassionate Autobot leader hurt too.

: Keep them protected, we will deal with this treachery; after the Fallen and others are dealt with:

: Affirmative, sir:

Bumblebee heard both and Mikaela's sobbing grow louder; while Bumblebee moved so he was out of sight from prying eyes.

(The Decepticon base)

Optimus was in no mood for the Fallen's insults; he was enraged with the humans over the deaths of Sam and Mikaela's parental units. So, when the Fallen charged him; Optimus was more than ready. His anger and determination to take out the Fallen for all the trouble he had caused; had made it virtually impossible for the Fallen to even get a punch thrown at Optimus. StormRaider watched in silence; as Optimus ripped the fallen apart not just crushing the spark of the fallen. Ratchet went to Optimus trying to calm him; his intakes cycling wildly. Ironhide and several others handled the others, as StormRaider went to her mech her arms encircling his waist.

Optimus offlined his optics, while he tried to calm himself. "Optimus are you okay?" StormRaider asked, as he just shook his head; while Megatron and the others gathered around Optimus and StormRaider.

"The humans that were once our allies have betrayed us in the worst possible way."Optimus said as Megatron watched his little brother.

"What happened?" Megatron asked.

"They offlined Samuel and Mikaela's parental units; Bumblebee is waiting for us at the Cove. It will take a day or so for The Ark to arrive; we will settle the score for this treachery." Optimus said.

StormRaider glanced at ShadowMist who followed her friend to the side away from the others.

"They are after us; they are trying to force Optimus' hand." StormRaider whispered as Optimus and Megatron walked up to the femmes.

"Storm?" Optimus replied softly.

"Shadow?" Megatron stated.

The two femmes nodded sadness in their optics. "They are trying to use Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee to get to us." Storm answered as Optimus' optics misted.

"You belong to me and if you think for one astrosecond; I am going to let you walk away from me, then I can assure you that you're very much in denial. I have you in my life and I am rather greedy in that aspect I will NEVER give you up…. EVER." Optimus growled startling her.

"My brother is right we found our femmes and….." Megatron started until Prime interrupted him.

'No little insolent fleshlings will take you away from us; nor will the offlining of their parental units go unanswered for." Optimus snarled for the first time angry at humans.

Storm ran her hand over Optimus' face, tracing his lip plates with her fingers. "We had no intentions of leaving." Storm said as Optimus pulled her in for a punishing kiss.

"I think my little brother had the right idea." Megatron snarled grabbing ShadowMist, and slamming hard against his body kissing her.

The Autobots and Decepticons started on their way to where Bumblebee and his charges were. Storm riding in her mech's cab as he suddenly decided to be a little mean and sent charges through the seat. Those charges ripping through her body sending pulses all through her body driving her absolutely crazy with need for him.

"You are so bad." Storm said pouting.

"It helps distract me." Optimus said as he felt her hand running over his dashboard.

"I am sorry they betrayed you." she said as he sighed.

"We had hoped they were truly allies; but the second we did something they did not agree with we suddenly became the enemy." Optimus said with a heavy sigh. "We do not belong here; I am glad the Allspark is back. We only belong on Cybertron, which is our home; not this planet it was never our home." Optimus whispered as sadness overwhelmed StormRaider as she ran her hand tenderly over his dashboard.

"That is no excuse for what they did; the government and military unfortunately think they can do whatever they want, and get away with It." she said as she heard his holoform crackle to life.

He used his robot form with his holoform; at the same time as she watched him that hungry look in her optics. Storm went to her mech and held him, hearing him finally break from the bitter betrayal of the humans he had trusted. He made a sad sound, which reminded Storm of when Bumblebee had been captured by Sector Seven. Storm knew he would never let his soldiers see him cry like this; so she never let his soldiers know what went on between them.

She caressed his face, and helm, listening to his intakes cycle in chaos. "Shhh, I've got you; Shhh." she whispered taking care of him.

"MINE…." he snarled wrapping his servos around her tightly. "MINE, NO ONE WILL TAKE WHAT'S MINE….NO ONE." he growled.

"I am not going anywhere." Storm answered.

"Mine all mine."Optimus said once more as his lip plates ravaged hers. "Mine." he said when their lips parted.

"I am not leaving you, calm down." Storm whispered. "I am not human anymore that part of my life is gone; my life is with you now, my sweet mech." she answered as he smiled sadly at her. "I love you, Optimus." she said gently as the Autobot leader broke from those four words she uttered.

"I love you too, Storm." Optimus purred.

Optimus loved this little femme; she meant the world to him and he would never let her go.

(At the Cove – where Autobots and Cons are)

Sam and Mikaela were in Optimus Prime's hand; both humans crying as the leader tried his hardest to soothe both of them. Megatron growled at the thought of the humans doing such a thing to the boy.

"These humans are fickle creatures I said it before; they were fine when you were risking your sparks for them." Megatron snarled.

"Sam, you and Mikaela are welcome to come with us; we can transform you into Cybertronians and give you a new life." Optimus said. "Would you like to stay with us?" Optimus asked hopeful.

"We have nothing else here, Optimus; yes we will come with you." Sam answered, as he hugged the leader's face as best as he could.

Optimus nuzzled the boy and purred, trying to give the boy as much love as he could. He and Mikaela had been through so much; they needed to be with him and his troops not with the other humans.

"OPTIMUS PRIME, STAND DOWN!" the annoying voice of Galloway bellowed as the Autobot leader spun around snarling at Galloway.

"You dare come here after what you humans did killing the boy and his mate's parental units?" Optimus demanded as human soldiers with containers of liquid nitrogen aimed at the alien robots.

Megatron snarled at the humans as the Cons moved around the Autobots protectively. Barricade's weapon was powering up as well as the other robots; that were furious with the humans now.

"If you do not stand down we will fire at you." Galloway threatened motioning to the soldiers; who were aiming the guns that contained the liquid nitrogen in them.

"We are not going anywhere with you, Galloway; it's no wonder no one liked you in the movie you're such a jerk." StormRaider remarked sourly.

"What did you call me, you pile of junk?" Galloway snarled as Optimus snarled right back at Galloway pulling her closer to his body.

"You're not taking my mate or my brother's." Optimus snapped looking up shocked to see The Ark coming closer from the sky.

"You're not leaving until you give us the two females; if we have to we will kill you and your men." Galloway threatened as Storm and Shadow looked at each other knowing what they had to do to protect their mates.

: Shadow, they have to live for the sake of Cybertron; we can't let them sacrifice anything more for our sakes, you know I am right: Storm had commed as her optics misted as she remembered what she had told Optimus about never leaving him.

"WAIT, please wait; we'll go with you just don't hurt them." Storm cried. "Tell them to put their guns down and we'll go." Storm ordered as Optimus couldn't believe what she was saying.

"No, I won't lose you; I just found you. I won't lose you; you can't expect me to just leave without you?" Optimus asked his spark breaking.

"I love you, but I won't have you getting killed on my account." she said, as she kissed him violently, as his hands moved all over her body trying to keep her from leaving; but in the end it was useless. "Never forget me, Optimus." Storm whispered.

"NO, I am not letting you go, please Storm, please." Optimus begged; as Megatron held Shadow trying to convince her as well.

It wasn't until everyone heard the shots and several of Galloway's men dropping to the ground dead.

"Whose firing?" demanded Galloway as he tried to reach for his gun.

"Drop it!" Lennox ordered as he, Epps and Graham and several others from NEST had weapons trained on Galloway and his men. "Hurry Optimus, get out of here take your mates and go." Lennox replied as Optimus picked up Storm holding her tightly.

"Thank you, Major." Optimus said as they hurried into The Ark.

After the Ark flew off, Galloway was not a happy man at all. "You just landed yourself in a world of trouble." Galloway snarled as a shot rang out and Galloway's eyes widened in shock as he slid to the ground.

Behind him a weapon smoking in the hand of General Morshower. "I never liked that son of a bitch." he growled. "Major, you and your team better disappear we'll handle this; Galloway and his team were the ones who murdered the Witwicky's and Bane's. " Morshower said.

Lennox nodded. "Okay sir." as they all watched the Ark disappear. "Good luck, guys."

(The Ark – Optimus and Storm)

"I almost lost you; don't ever scare me like that again." Optimus said as Storm curled up in his lap.

"Sorry, I was trying to protect you." she said as she enticed his chest plates to open. "I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I was trying to keep you safe." Storm said as she kissed him leaning down as her chest plates opened.

Storm's spark slowly started to wrap around Optimus' spark, making him gasp, moan and arch up. "More Storm, please." Optimus whispered as she smiled moving closer yet.

Storm cried out when Optimus' spark tightened against hers. "I love you!" they both cried at the same time.

(Another part of the Ark)

Megatron stalked over toward Shadow. "SHADOW!" he bellowed.

"Yes Megs?" she answered.

"You WILL NEVER be leaving me, understood?" Megatron remarked.

Shadow hoped on Megatron wrapping her legs around his waist."Count on it." she purred. "OPEN FOR MAMA!" she ordered.

"What?"

"Earth saying." she said shrugging.

"You're not human anymore." he remarked.

"I know too bad, huh?" Shadow said, as Megatron's chest plates opened and she attacked it without waiting.

Megatron slid to the floor, as Shadow decided to wear the warlord out completely.

(The Ark medical bay)

Ratchet was working to turn Sam and Mikaela into Cybertronians on their long journey home. He knew by the time they got to Cybertron the two would be completely turned.

Optimus and Storm came into the medical bay hand and hand; until her one hand accidently on purpose slipped to his aft running her hand over it. "What are you doing?"Optimus asked with a silly look on his face plates.

"Feeling you up….." Storm said honestly.

Ratchet glanced up at Storm and gave her THAT look. "What, he is MY mech I can feel him up if I want too." she said finding a seam in his Aft and sending a jolt of electricity making him jump."Oh I'm sorry, did I do that? My bad…" she said giggling.

Optimus growled, and picked her up making her scream, and put her over his shoulder. "I must go discipline my femme, we shall return." Optimus said.

"Oh you're in trouble now, femme." Ratchet mused.

"Listen you old fuddy duddy, help me." Storm ordered.

Ratchet just waved and smirked as Ironhide came in watching in amusement.

"Help me!" Storm said trying to be serious but failing miserably as her mech took her into their room on the Ark.

Optimus decided, he was going to show his adoring femme everything he could about interfacing from now; till when they reached Cybertron. That would be a lesson she would not ever forget either; Optimus was always a very good teacher.

The end :O)


End file.
